Amitié Rapprochée
by McFunny
Summary: Entre amitié, amour, rivalité, jalousie et tentation, deux amis vont devenir amants dans l'intimité d'un dortoir. Découvrez un cercle vicieux où les deux protagonistes vont devoir faire face aux raisons du coeur et en tirer les leçons. HP/GW.
1. Chapter 1

**- AMITIE RAPPROCHEE -**

Bonjour ! Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction qui s'intitule " Amitié Rapprochée ".

Comme vous le savez, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages et ses lieux pour écrire ma propre histoire, laquelle ne me rapporte pas un sou, bien entendu. (Des reviews suffiront xD)

J'ai modifié plusieurs éléments de la version originale de l'oeuvre, dont principalement l'amitié d'Harry et Ginny qui est beaucoup plus forte, entre autres choses. Mais ce n'est pas une OOC (malgré quelques différences de caractères avec les personnages du canon)

Pourquoi le titre Amitié Rapprochée ? Les fans des Frères Scott l'auront tout de suite reconnu. C'est Peyton qui explique ce que c'est à sa mère dans la saison 3. Une amitié rapprochée se dit d'une amitié exclusive, une relation platonique qui passe à une relation amoureuse, pour ne pas dire purement sexuelle. C'est quand on couche avec quelqu'un, mais qu'on peut aller voir ailleurs puisqu'on est dit "célibataire". On se sent assez libre au début, mais on se rend vite compte qu'on est entraîné dans un cercle vicieux où l'orgueil est roi.

Je me suis dit que ça collait assez bien avec l'histoire qui va suivre =)

La fanfiction couvrera toute la sixième année d'Harry. Et malgré que je concentrerai l'histoire sur la romance, j'ai gardé quelques éléments du Tome 6 pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de l'intrigue officielle. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu ce tome, vous êtes avertis ! Il y aura par exemple le Pr. Slughorn, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, les rendez-vous d'Harry et le Directeur, entres autres. Bref, il y aura des spoilers. (Mais ils seront très discrets) Et peut-être même quelques scènes similaires au canon.

Voilà voilà. Je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter d'autre, si ce n'est, bonne lecture et merci d'être passé !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rumeur et Jalousie**

Ce fût une rentrée comme les autres, l'été s'achevait sur ses chaleureuses notes et laissait place petit à petit à un temps plus froid et pluvieux. Septembre était là. Les sorciers de premier cycle étaient entrés il y avait trois semaines à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Après avoir passé un été plutôt doux - mais trop court, selon les élèves - les jeunes sorciers et sorcières étaient retournés à la dure vie d'étudiant.

Les plus jeunes s'émerveillaient devant la vieille école. Sa Grande Salle, ses longs couloirs, ses escaliers vivants, ses tableaux aux portraits mobiles, ses fantômes, ses arcades, et ses délicieux festins. Oui, pour les plus jeunes, Poudlard était encore un endroit merveilleux. Ce n'était pas le cas des plus âgés, qui avaient pris l'habitude d'y revenir chaque année. Ils ne s'émerveillaient plus devant la magie du château qui les avait vu grandir. Bien sur ils aimaient leur école - elle leur rappelait tant de choses - mais arrivés à leur âge, on ne venait plus à Poudlard pour assister aux cours ou encore aux matchs de Quidditch, on était surtout impatient de retrouver ses amis et la gent du sexe opposé.

Ainsi, on apercevait régulièrement dans les couloirs des troupeaux de jeunes filles, âgées de quinze à dix-sept ans, glousser lorsque des garçons passaient devant elles. Parfois, on les entendait éclater de rire sans raison en regardant l'un d'eux. Les garçons en étaient très gênés, voir même intimidés, ou tout simplement curieux de savoir si l'on parlait d'eux aussi.

Ceux-ci, également, parlaient souvent des filles de leur côté, ils étaient simplement plus discrets. Cela se tenait plus à des échanges entre deux amis, dans l'intimité de la Salle Commune. Curieusement, les garçons tenaient à garder les détails de leur intimité pour eux le plus possible, alors que les filles étaient beaucoup plus éloquentes quand il s'agissait de raconter leurs histoires d'amour, leurs rendez-vous, leurs premier baiser...

Quand on arrivait donc à leur âge, au stade de l'adolescence où l'on commence à s'intéresser au sexe opposé, on se laissait entraîner inévitablement dans un grand tourbillon d'hormones.

Ainsi, comme dans tout collège qui se respecte, des couples se formaient et se défaisaient. Certains duraient deux jours, d'autres des mois, voire des années. On assistait parfois à des disputes ou des séparations. Comme pour tous les couples, particulièrement à cette période de la vie, il y avait des hauts et des bas.

Mais dans un endroit comme Poudlard, un endroit si restreint, où l'amour fusionnel était si répandu, on pouvait s'attendre à y trouver, en regardant bien, un sentiment tout autre que l'amour. Un sentiment, si humain soit-il, qui pouvait mener à créer beaucoup de souffrance à ceux qui en étaient épris. Un sentiment qui nous prenait de frénésie, qui nous transformait en une autre personne, une personne mauvaise et égoïste que nous ne sommes pas en état normal.

Un sentiment qui s'appelait la _"Jalousie"_.

* * *

Ce matin là, une Serdaigle de dernière année se réveilla, le visage déterminé. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle avait réfléchi à plusieurs façons de reconquérir le garçon qu'elle avait perdu, mais jusqu'à lors, elle n'avait rien trouver de bien satisfaisant. Elle y avait pensé pendant tout l'été, s'était remise en question quant à la raison de leur rupture et au pourquoi elle avait été aussi idiote.

Aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait arranger les choses entre eux, et si possible se remettre avec lui. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il lui pardonne ses erreurs, ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur. L'été lui avait donné suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui et à quel point il lui manquait. Et pour le reconquérir, elle avait enfin trouvée la solution. Un plan qui n'était pas sans défauts ni totalement sécuritaire mais elle comptait sur la gentillesse et la générosité débordante de son chéri pour qu'il accepte finalement de se remettre avec elle.

Revigorée par son idée et sa potentielle réussite, elle descendit de sa Salle Commune d'humeur joyeuse. Tout sourire, elle arriva à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Un sourire qui s'affaissa bien vite quand elle aperçut plus loin le garçon qu'elle aimait. Il riait à une blague d'une petite rouquine qui était en face de lui. Et même si ils n'étaient qu'amis, la Serdaigle les trouvait bien trop proches à son goût, presque toujours coltinés ensemble quand il ne se trouvait pas en compagnie de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et du frère de la rouquine.

Elle tourna bien vite le regard car son amie Marietta la héla de l'autre bout de la table des Serdaigles. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses copines, mais en chemin, elle observa l'objet de son amour du coin de l'œil. Elle remarqua, malheureusement, qu'il était toujours en train de rire avec la cinquième année et qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Elle se souvint alors qu'à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas encore sortis ensemble, l'époque où il commençait à avoir le béguin pour elle, il passait son temps à la regarder. Partout où elle allait, à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait ou quand quelqu'un criait son nom - comme à l'instant même - il la cherchait instinctivement du regard. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui en offrit pas un seul.

Déçue par son désintérêt pour elle, elle s'installa en face de Marietta, lança un vague bonjour aux autres filles et commença à picorer ses œufs.

La Serdaigle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce que son chéri pouvait bien lui trouver à cette petite rousse. Etait-elle aussi intéressante et aussi marrante que le prétendait son camarade Michael Corner, de Serdaigle ? A en juger par l'hilarité de son chéri, oui.

Mais qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle n'ait pas ? Etait-elle plus belle qu'elle ? Non, l'idée même que la rouquine la surpasse esthétiquement parlant était absurde. Mais alors, quoi ?

Peut-être que son avantage à elle, était qu'elle soit dans la même Maison que lui ? Si c'était le cas, elle pourrait demander au Directeur de changer de Maison. Même si c'était une pratique peu courante, elle pouvait essayer de le convaincre, elle n'aurait rien sans rien de toute façon. Et si cela s'avérait positif, entrer dans la même Maison que son amour leur permettrait de leur donner plus d'intimité et ainsi, il y aurait plus de chance qu'ils se remettent un jour ensemble.

Enfin, en attendant, elle avait déjà pensé à un plan, donc ça n'était pas le moment d'envisager de le changer. Mais elle se dit que c'était une idée à ne pas omettre et la garda bien au chaud dans un coin de sa tête. Elle y aurait recours seulement si son plan ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Tout à ses réflexions, la jeune Serdaigle de dix-sept ans tourna discrètement la tête pour observer l'objet de ses pensées. Il était en train de boire son jus de citrouille mais un rire lui échappa et il s'étrangla avec sa boisson, qui se renversa de quelques gouttes sur son pull. Tout en s'essuyant, il discuta vivement avec son amie rouquine en face de lui et là... là, il lui prit la main doucement. Comme s'il tenait la chose la plus fragile au monde.

Mais dans un geste que certains auraient trouvé purement amical, la noir et bleu vit directement rouge. Et sans attendre, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se pencha sur sa table pour intimer à ses amies de s'approcher car elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Elle leur murmura ce qu'elle savait - ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait inventé - et ses camarades en furent toutes excitées et ahuries d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

C'est ainsi que la rumeur se répandit dans toute l'école. Cadwallader, de Poufsouffle, surprit une conversation de Miss Edgecombe et répéta l'information à son partenaire de chambre, Zacharias Smith. Celui-ci, avec un malin plaisir, s'empressa de le dire à qui voulait l'entendre. Pansy Parkinson l'apprit de lui et propagea la nouvelle dans sa propre maison. Lavande Brown finit par l'entendre en surprenant une conversation de Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy. Le contenu de la discution ne l'enchanta guère mais elle en parla quand même à son ami, Seamus Finigan. Le jeune Gryffondor demanda à Padma Patil si elle était au courant mais elle lui demanda de quoi il voulait parler. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua, elle n'en revint pas d'apprendre la nouvelle et s'empressa de le dire à sa jumelle, Parvati Patil.

Celle-ci le transmit à Hermione Granger, qui se sentit un peu agacée d'entendre ça. " C'est idiot, ils sont très proches, mais c'est purement platonique entre eux. Vous et vos saletés de rumeurs ! "

Eh oui, Miss Granger avait raison.

Autant la saison d'automne amenait avec elle ses feuilles mortes, autant la rentrée des classes amenaient avec elle de nouvelles rumeurs.

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait pris l'habitude de la jalousie qu'elle suscitait chez certaines. Elle avait appris à la supporter et à l'ignorer. Avec le temps, les regards meurtriers et les gloussements s'étaient fait plus rares et s'il arrivait parfois qu'il y en ait, elle n'y faisait plus attention. Ainsi, quand elle vit les jumelles Patil rigoler en passant devant elle et en lui jetant des regards pleins de sous-entendus, Ginny ne releva pas. Elle se dit simplement qu'elles avaient dû entendre une histoire comique à son sujet ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Cependant, elle finit par se poser des questions alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son cours de potion. Elle trouva l'ambiance dans les couloirs bizarre, le brouhaha habituel avait fait place à des chuchotements ou à des silences pesants lorsqu'elle faisait apparition. Aucune de ses connaissances ne lui dit bonjour ou ne lui fit même un sourire. Des filles se retournaient sur son passage ou accéléraient le pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. D'autres, les plus nombreuses, lui lançaient des regards meurtriers, presque haineux. Seulement quelques unes ne la regardèrent que par simple curiosité, avec un soupçon de jalousie, mais sans aucune méchanceté. Et quand elle disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir, les conversations reprenaient normalement dans son dos.

A la sonnerie, une foule d'élèves se pressa dans les couloirs et Ginny trébucha sur ses lacets, étrangement défaits. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et ses livres s'envolèrent avant de retomber lourdement sur le carrelage froid. Une bouteille d'encre se renversa sur les ouvrages et une deuxième se fracassa sur le sol, envoyant des bouts de verres brisés. Personne ne fit attention à elle et à peine une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait seule dans le couloir.

Un peu sonnée, Ginny ne se releva pas tout de suite. Mais un instant plus tard, en se rappelant où elle était et où elle était sensée être, elle se redressa brusquement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Douloureusement, elle constata que sa main droite était blessée et que des gouttes de sang s'écoulaient doucement sur sa peau. Elle appuya délicatement sa manche gauche dessus pour arrêter l'hémorragie, puis jeta le sortilège d'_Episkey_ sur ses blessures, qui se refermèrent lentement. Après quoi, elle refit ses lacets en jurant qu'elle les avait pourtant bien attachés avant de partir de son dortoir.

« - Tiens, tiens, on traîne dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours, Miss Weasley ? Persifla une voix acide mais d'un ton si doucereux qu'elle laissait deviner la jubilation à peine voilée de son possesseur. »

Ginny releva la tête vers son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un homme grand et mince, tout vêtu de noir, au teint blafard, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras d'une couleur semblable au plumage d'un corbeau.

Aussitôt, la jeune cinquième année sût qu'elle était mal fichue.

« - Professeur, salua-t-elle poliment malgré sa haine pour le personnage, tout en se relevant difficilement sur ses pieds.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi maladroite, Miss Weasley, continua l'homme. _Evanesco !_ »

L'encre versée disparut aussitôt et les livres redevinrent comme neuf - enfin, s'ils l'avaient été un jour. Ginny remercia par pensée son amie Hermione qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui offrir un kit de cartouches d'encre effaçables cet été, alors que l'encre classique était indélébile.

« - Récupérez vos livres et filez à votre cours de potion, termina son professeur. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de remettre ses livres dans son vieux sac à dos avant de courir vers les cachots. Mais son professeur l'arrêta avant.

« - Ah, et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre retard en cours, rajouta t-il d'une voix suffisante. Vu que je doute fortement que votre lourdaud de professeur Slughorn n'enlève des points à l'une de ses élèves préférées, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même.»

Sur ces mots, il émit un petit ricanement puis tourna les talons dans la direction opposée. Ginny serra les dents, puis courut vers les cachots, en espérant en effet que son professeur de potion ne lui enlèverait pas plus de points.

Elle arriva essoufflée à l'entrée de la classe et frappa timidement à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« - Miss Weasley ! , s'étonna le professeur Slughorn, une main potelée sur son ventre rebondi.

- Bonjour Professeur, désolée pour mon retard, s'excusa la jeune fille précipitamment avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose. Quelqu'un m'a fait tombé dans le couloir et... Enfin, le professeur Rogue m'a déjà ôté des points, monsieur. Rajouta Ginny, les joues rougissantes de honte et de colère.»

Elle montra alors sa main tachetée de sang et Horace Slughorn la regarda surpris.

« - Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, finit-il par dire en souriant. Allez vous asseoir à coté de Miss Lovegood et commencez à préparer votre potion, les consignes sont au tableau. »

La Gryffondor se dirigea lentement vers sa table aussitôt après avoir refermée la porte derrière elle. Mais c'est durant le trajet qu'elle remarqua les regards de ses camarades tournés vers elle, auxquels elle n'avait pas fait attention l'instant d'avant. Les élèves appartenant à d'autres maisons portaient des sourires mesquins aux lèvres, visiblement heureux de la perte des points pour les Lions. Les Gryffondors, eux, prenaient la peine de lui lancer un regard tueur, mécontents de leur camarade, puis retournaient à la préparation de leur potion en l'ignorant sèchement. Plusieurs filles de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle souriaient méchamment, dont une qui avait l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même. Ginny devina par instinct que c'était elle qui avait lancé un sort à ses lacets et décida de lui préparer une petite vengeance, à la sauce Weasley.

Une fois assise près de Luna, elle ouvrit son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, niveau cinq, de _Libatius Borage, à la page 37. Elle parcourut la liste des ingrédients des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait une tige de valériane. Elle se rua vers le placard qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, dans un coin discret, d'où elle sortit ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne vit pas qu'une élève de sa propre maison avait laissé tomber une racine de pois sauteur dans son chaudron pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné et elle retourna à sa place sans se douter de rien.

Ginny ne pût se concentrer sur sa potion pendant tout le cours. L'insistance des regards de ses camarades, plus les pouffements d'Artémis et Rosalie (deux Gryffondors), la perturbèrent beaucoup. Sans oublier la fumée odorante qui s'échappait de son chaudron et qui l'empêchait de voir convenablement les instructions de Libatius. Sans en avoir conscience, elle se trompa plusieurs fois dans les démarches à suivre et lorsqu'elle rajouta de la peau de piton Sénégalais, sa potion explosa dans un grand bruit d'explosion et l'épaisse mixture jaune d'œuf qu'elle avait créée fût projetée sur elle et Luna. Toute la classe éclata de rire, particulièrement Artémis et son amie, et Ginny fit le vœu qu'un immense gouffre se forme sous ses pieds et l'emporte dans les ténèbres. Malheureusement ses pieds étaient toujours bien posés sur le sol de la classe.

« - Mademoiselle Weasley ! , s'exclama le Professeur Slughorn, les yeux grands ouverts, un air ahuri sur le visage. »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir croire que l'une de ses élèves préférées ait créé un tel désastre. Il s'approcha en toute hâte vers leur pupitre et jeta un coup d'œil au fond du chaudron, puis fit lentement un signe de dénégation exaspéré, presque déçu.

« - Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'ayez pas remarquée la couleur jaune canari caractéristique des racines du pois sauteur, Weasley. Vous l'avez pourtant étudié l'an dernier, non ? dit-il en se grattant la moustache. Je suppose que ce n'est pas vous qui avez mis ces racines dans votre potion, n'est-ce pas ? Éluda-t-il. »

Ginny était estomaquée par la compréhension de son professeur et se demanda si un tel traitement de faveur n'était pas dû à du favoritisme. Elle chercha en vitesse dans sa mémoire si elle n'avait pas accidentellement mis des racines de pois sauteur dans sa marmite mais se rappela ensuite qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle sourit intérieurement en repensant à la tête de Goeffrey Hooper quand sa soupe à la tomate lui avait explosé à la figure pendant le soupée, deux jours plus tôt.

Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur et fit non de la tête. Il acquiesça doucement.

« - Bien, dit-il. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de concentration. Un élève de quatrième aurait pu repérer l'ingrédient perturbateur. »

Ginny hocha vivement de la tête, considérant que sa punition était bien légère en comparaison à la colle qu'elle aurait récoltée avec le Professeur Rogue, ex-maître des potions.

Slughorn se tourna vers la table la plus proche de celle de la rouquine et apostropha les deux jeunes filles qui y étaient assises en train de rire.

« - Miss Clearwater, Miss Call ! aboya-t-il. »

Les nommées sursautèrent et regardèrent leur professeur, choquées qu'il leur adresse la parole dans un moment pareil.

« - Retenue ce soir à 18 heures, toutes les deux ici. Vous nettoierez les dégâts du pois sauteur.

- Mais..., protestèrent les deux jeunes filles abasourdies.

- Non, coupa t-il. Peut-être que je suis un vieux chnoc qui perd ses réflexes mais j'ai encore une bonne vue miss. La prochaine fois que vous essaierez de faire une mauvaise blague à l'une de vos camarades, faites en sorte de ne pas vous faire voir par le professeur ! »

Les deux adolescentes grincèrent des dents et se cachèrent derrière leurs marmites tout le reste du cours. Ginny s'étonna d'abord que les deux filles qui partageaient son dortoir puissent lui faire ça, car bien qu'elles ne soient pas amies, elle aurait pensé - à tord - que leurs relations étaient au moins cordiales. Elle ne fût pas mécontente de voir enfin le vrai visage du duo et leur lança un regard satisfait quant à leur retenue, qu'elle trouva bien méritée.

Les dix minutes de cours qui restaient, Ginny et Luna les passèrent à s'enlever l'une l'autre la potion qui s'était répandue sur leurs visages, leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. La rouquine se confondit en excuses mais son amie à tête blonde lui assura qu'elle avait trouvé cela très marrant et que le jaune était une très belle couleur. Ginny avait fini par hausser les épaules en signe de résignation.

* * *

A la fin du cours, elle se précipita hors des cachots sans attendre Luna, trop pressée de quitter cet endroit "maudit", pour partir manger, affamée après son interminable cours de Potion. Malheureusement, en chemin vers la Grande Salle, elle tomba sur Pansy Parkinson et sa bande d'amies qui l'accaparèrent.

« - Weasley ! L'appela Pansy, d'une voix aigue et méprisante. Alors comme ça, tu sors enfin avec Pot'Potter ! T'en as mis du temps ! »

Ses copines ricanèrent. Ginny, qui d'habitude continuait son chemin sans écouter ce que la Serpentard disait, se retourna étonnée.

« - Moi ? Sortir avec Harry ? interrogea-t-elle, en trouvant l'idée absurde.

- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis toutes ces années que tu lui coures après en faisant croire que vous n'êtes qu'amis. »

Ginny la regarda d'abord comme deux ronds de flancs puis elle réalisa enfin que c'était à cause de ça que toutes les filles s'étaient mises à la détester aujourd'hui. Son visage s'illumina dans un éclair de compréhension puis réalisant la stupidité de la situation, elle éclata d'un grand rire incontrôlable.

Harry et elle étaient effectivement très proches depuis l'année de la Chambre des Secrets, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'une complicité étonnante et beaucoup de fous-rire. Elle devait avouer que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait eu le béguin pour le jeune homme à lunettes. Mais après son expérience traumatisante avec Tom Jedusor, Harry et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant l'été qui avait suivi et ce rapprochement leur avait permit de devenir de bons amis. Les années passées, ils avaient développés une certaine complicité que même Ron et Hermione n'arrivaient parfois pas à comprendre et ils partageaient aujourd'hui un solide lien d'amitié.

Alors l'idée que Harry et elle sortent ensemble effleure l'esprit des élèves de Poudlard lui semblait hilarante.

Elle réussit à dire quelque chose à Pansy, entre deux éclats de rire :

« - Je me dout...ais que t'é...tais ass...sez...idio...iote pour croir...re à...à...ce gen..enre d'âne..ries. »

Sur ces mots presque inintelligibles, elle repartit vers la Grande Salle, secouée par son fou-rire incessant. Elle y trouva Hermione, assise seule, pas loin d'un autre groupe d'élèves, dont Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan faisaient partie.

Ginny alla s'installer lourdement en face de son amie, en lâchant un long soupir, épuisée par sa matinée et par sa crise de rire. Hermione la regarda, visiblement inquiète, les sourcils froncés.

« - Apparemment, tu as passé une matinée pleine de rebondissements, déduisit-elle à en juger par les tâches de jaune qui lui restaient sur la chemise.

Le visage encore rouge, Ginny lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais sortir avec Harry Potter. »

A ce moment là, les pas reconnaissables de celui-ci résonnèrent dans le dos de Ginny. Sa voix masculine se fit entendre, sur un ton de comédien misérable.

« - Oooh ! Vous me brisez le cœur, Mademoiselle Ginevra Molly Weasley ! »

Il lui planta une grosse bise sonore sur la joue gauche avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa droite.

Hermione rigola.

« - Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, dit la jeune fille. »

Ginny lui offrit un sourire goguenard.

« - J'ai toujours pensé que cette expression avait un sous-entendu pervers.

- C'est toi qui a l'esprit tordu, Gin' ! Accusa Hermione.

- Mais non, contredit la rouquine d'une voix innocente.

- Oh si, elle a raison, appuya Harry en se servant une portion de frites.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille, faussement vexée par la déloyauté de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, toutes les fois où tu nous sors des blagues salaces… continua le Gryffondor à lunettes. On ne les compte plus !

- Avoue quand même que ça te fait rire ! Plaida Ginny en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry pour le défier de la contredire.

- Oh oui, bien sur, avoua t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa machinalement une main sur celle de son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait malgré tout son humour coquin. C'était devenu un geste naturel entre les deux jeunes gens. Alors Ginny ne retira pas la sienne et attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille avec sa main gauche.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une bande de filles s'arrêta près d'eux, à la hauteur d'Hermione qui se retourna pour voir les importuns. Parmi elles se trouvait Romilda Vane, une quatrième de Gryffondor, qui était connue pour son béguin pour Harry.

Les deux amis levèrent les yeux vers les arrivistes.

Romilda se pinça les lèvres en apercevant les deux mains liées d'Harry et Ginny, puis lança un regard dédaigneux, empli de haine et de mépris, à la rouquine. Après quoi, elle continua sa route comme si de rien, suivie par ses amies.

Les trois autres frissonnèrent.

« - Bouh, ça fait froid dans le dos, commenta Hermione.

- Elle rivaliserait presque avec Voldemort, rajouta Harry.

- Si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais plus de ce monde, termina Ginny, impressionnée par tout les sentiments abjects que la quatrième année arrivait à transmettre par un simple regard. »

Elle haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle avait déjà oublié ce moment court mais étrange avant de se servir une cuisse de poulet pour aller avec ses frites.

« - T'as de l'œuf sur les cheveux, Gin', remarqua alors Harry. »

Ginny émit un petit grognement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les cachots.

« - Au fait, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? s'enquit t-il avec amusement.

- Justement, pour ça ! , répondit Ginny en montrant la tâche jaune sur ses cheveux.

- A cause d'un jaune d'œuf ? S'étonna le garçon, horrifié que ce soit pour si peu de chose.

- Mais non, à cause de ce que me font subir tes saletés de groupies !

- Mes groupies ? interrogea t-il.

- Oui, elles m'ont rendues la matinée infernale et je crois que je n'en ai pas fini avec elles pour aujourd'hui ! Pesta la jeune Weasley.

- Je ne comprends pas. »

Ginny allait répondre qu'une petite pimbêche avait dit à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand elle vit une touffe de cheveux rousse arriver vers eux.

Ron Weasley débarquait dans la Grande Salle, essouflé et rouge de colère. Il s'avança entre la table des Gryffondor et des Pousouffles d'un pas décidé, les bras collés le long du corps, les poings serrés et une grimace grossière sur le visage. Ginny s'étonna presque de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses grandes oreilles.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il prit une courte inspiration puis montra Harry d'un doigt accusateur.

« - HARRY ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE CA, A MOI, TON MEILLEUR AMI DEPUIS TOUJOURS !!!?? Hurla-t-il en postillonnant sur ses interlocuteurs, Hermione la première. JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET VOILA QUE TU SORS AVEC MA PETITE SOEUR ! TRAITRE ! »

Toute la Grande Salle assistait maintenant à la scène et regardait la querelle d'un œil intéressé et étonné. Dean Thomas avait l'air particulièrement d'accord avec ce que disait Ron, à en juger par son froncement de sourcils et par la dureté de ses traits. Harry, lui, semblait plutôt perplexe.

Quand Ron finit de parler, un silence s'installa pendant un court instant où chacun attendit la réponse du Survivant. Celui-ci avala sa salive, et annonça calmement :

« - J'ignore sincèrement de quoi tu veux parler.

Ron sembla déstabilisé un moment et perdit son ton coléreux.

- Quoi ? Mais tu sors avec ma sœur, c'est de ça que je parle ! Et ne nie pas, Harry !

Le dit Harry soupira d'exaspération.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Dean m'assassinait du regard en cours de métamorphose, dit-il. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dean Thomas, qui s'était ratatiné sur son siège. Deux teintes rosées colorèrent ses joues. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine défaite de son ami qui avait l'air de vouloir se cacher sous la table.

Toutefois, elle se retint et fût flattée d'attirer un si beau jeune homme.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, fit Harry en retournant à nouveau son attention vers Ron. Je ne sors pas avec ta sœur.

- Vraiment ? Se méfia le rouquin.

- Mais oui ! S'impatienta son meilleur ami. »

Ron tourna son regard en direction de Ginny, et celle-ci acquiesça vivement pour confirmer les dires de leur meilleur ami. Ron se détendit aussitôt, heureux d'apprendre que ce n'était pas vrai, que sa soeur et son pote ne sortaient pas ensemble mais étaient juste de bons amis.

Il se laissa tomber à coté d'Hermione et soupira de soulagement.

« - Je suis content que Malfoy m'ait menti alors, dit-il.

- Malfoy ? interrogea sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, je l'ai croisé en revenant des toilettes, expliqua le rouquin. Il a fait allusion à la prétendue relation de Ginny et Harry. Je me suis précipité ici pour en avoir le coeur net. »

Ron se garda bien de répéter ce que le Serpentard avait réellement dit. A savoir : « - Pff, tu n'as pas honte que ta sœur sorte avec ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter ? A moins que ça ne soit ton meilleur ami qui ait des goûts douteux pour les Weasmoche ? » Avait-il ricané avant de partir.

« - Ouais, bah tu aurais pu poser tes questions avant de me gueuler dessus comme un taré, grommela Harry.

- Désolé, s'excusa le rouquin penaud.

- Mouais, c'est bon pour cette fois, céda Harry avec une grimace. »

Après quoi, ce coin de table se fit plus silencieux, un silence seulement interrompu par les bruits de mastications que faisaient les jeunes gens tout en mangeant leur déjeuner. Tout ce remue-ménage leur avait ouvert l'appétit à tous.

Quand ils en furent arrivés au désert, Ron dit entre deux bouchées de tartes à la mélasse :

« - N'empêche, cette histoire me fait penser que Ginny n'est jamais sorti avec un garçon. »

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, interrompant leurs gestes.

La sœur cadette des Weasley fit mine de prendre cette remarque avec humour en rigolant et lui balança une frite à la figure. Elle lui atterrît pile poil à l'endroit où elle souhaitait qu'elle atterrisse.

« - Aïe, ça fait mal ! Se plaignit aussitôt son frère en portant une main à son œil blessé, t'as failli me crever un œil !

- Oui, et bien ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, répliqua Ginny, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. »

En réalité, la remarque de son frère l'avait un peu blessée, car elle était ni plus ni moins véridique. Jamais elle n'était sortie avec un garçon, ni même n'était tombée amoureuse et ce malgré les quelques demandes qu'on lui avait faite, elle avait toujours refusé, prétextant ne pas chercher cela pour le moment. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle rêvait d'enfin savoir ce que cela faisait d'être amoureuse, d'embrasser la personne aimée et de partager une relation privilégiée avec cette même personne. Pourtant, jusqu'à ce jour, elle s'était toujours refusée à sortir avec un garçon, pensant sans doute que cela ne plairait pas à ses six frères, mais derrière cette excuse, elle se doutait qu'il y avait une autre raison à cela, mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

La réplique de son frère donna matière à réflexion à Ginny ; pendant tout l'après-midi, elle y pensa et retourna sa phrase dans tout les sens et sous tout les points de vus possibles. Elle se demanda même si Ron ne cherchait pas à la pousser dans les bras de la gent masculine, mais elle se dit que c'était peu probable, sauf s'il cherchait à la caser pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour de vrai.

Elle se mit à observer attentivement ses camarades et fût horrifiée de voir autant de couples à Poudlard, on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient multipliés à l'instant même pour lui faire remarquer à quel point elle était seule. Comme si Merlin faisait tout pour qu'elle soit au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Quand elle débouchait dans un couloir rempli de coins occupés, elle se précipitait dans une classe vide pour se cacher.

Malheureusement, une fois, elle entra dans la mauvaise pièce et tomba sur deux occupants qui semblaient être arrivés à un stade bien avancé de leur rendez-vous. Choquée, elle en sortit très rapidement et piqua un sprint vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

Allongée sur son lit, seule dans son dortoir, elle essaya d'abord de se vider l'esprit de toutes ces images écœurantes des élèves qui s'embrassaient dans tout les coins de l'école. Puis, en prenant un peu de recul, elle commença à rire nerveusement.

C'était elle qui faisait sans arrêt des blagues salaces ? Elle qui en connaissait tant sur le sujet grâce à ses frères ? Elle qui avait grandit dans un monde viril et qui en savait tant sur leurs sujets de conversations ?

Elle trouvait cela bien ironique que ce soit elle, si large d'esprit, qui soit choquée par tous ces couples et ces échanges baveux.

Puis, soudain, elle mit le doigt sur le problème. Elle connaissait tout ça, mais ce n'était que l'aspect théorique qu'elle avait appris de ses frères et d'autres. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait dépassée la limite de la théorie. Dans sa vie, cet aspect n'avait été qu'hypothèse et fantasme, elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de tout cela.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était la sœur cadette de six frères, qu'elle avait quinze ans et qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience amoureuse.

Mais la question était pourquoi ? Peut-être justement à cause de son éducation ? Elle avait tout appris par ses frères, et cela ne l'avait pas encouragée à s'intéresser à la gent masculine autrement que par amitié. Elle ne les avait auparavant vus qu'en tant que frère ou ami, mais jamais des pensées plus profondes les concernant ne lui avaient traversées l'esprit.

Et là, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas lesbienne finalement. Elle avait subie involontairement un lavage de cerveau en grandissant parmi des garçons et il était possible qu'à cause de ça, elle soit plus attirée par les filles - qui étaient le principal sujet de conversation de ses frères - que par les garçons, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la bouche d'autres filles. Mais, lesbienne, vraiment ? Ginny en doutait. Elle n'avait jamais, à son souvenir, été attirée par une fille et il arrivait parfois qu'elle trouve un garçon mignon.

Elle pensa à Dean alors. Le garçon était-il amoureux d'elle ?

A cette pensée, son ventre se serra étrangement et elle se demanda quelle était cette sensation étrange. Etait-ce ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on pensait à un garçon de cette manière là ? Comme si nous avions un petit poids dans l'estomac qui nous forçait à rentrer le ventre ?

Finalement, avec un sourire, elle se dit que cela lui plairait vraiment que Dean soit amoureux d'elle. Elle s'imaginait même déjà sortir avec lui. Enfin, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas vers elle. Elle serait bien trop gênée pour le faire elle-même. En tous cas, une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle se promit de ne plus jamais refuser une invitation à sortir de la part d'un beau garçon. Il était temps qu'elle sorte, elle aussi.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai décidé de couper là. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, à moins que vous ne soyez au contraire soulagés ? x_x

Le chapitre est assez long je trouve. J'en suis assez fière, car d'habitude, je les fais beaucoup plus courts. Mais comme je n'ai pas internet, je les fais plus long, pour moins me faire taper sur les doigts par les lecteurs, si lecteurs il y a.

Donc si vous avez lu, faites signe de votre présence s'il-vous-plait. Ce serait idiot que je pense que je n'écris pour personne alors que des silencieux me lisent, non ? Alors, allez-y, n'hésitez pas, j'accepte toutes reviews. J'aime particulièrement les commentaires constructifs, mais un simple " Bonjour, j'aime bien ta fiction " me fera plaisir aussi. Et si vous ne l'aimez pas, dîtes moi pourquoi, cela me permettra de m'améliorer. Vos remarques sont mes seules sources de revenus pour cette fanfiction, alors soyez généreux s'il vous plait =) Cela me motivera pour écrire la suite.

Affectueusement,

McFunny.

PS : J'aimerais remercier ma Bêta-Reader, Miss Lilith Samael, qui m'a relu et corrigé après tant d'années. Merci pour sa disponibilité et pour son travail. Je suis désolée si il reste des erreurs dans le chapitre, elle et moi ne sommes pas des robots, c'est normal qu'on en fasse. (Surtout qu'on a respectivement 15 et 16 ans) Je tenais à lui faire une petite dédicasse. (L)


	2. Un Service pour une Amie

**- Amitié Rapprochée -**

**Disclaimer :** Tout ici, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. (J'ai bien essayer de les lui prendre par la torture, mais bon) Seule l'histoire m'appartient, à moi, jeune fille insinifiante qui ne gagne rien du tout pour ce qu'elle écrit. (Beuh)

________

Hello mes lecteurs =D Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. C'est la version non corrigée que voilà, parce que je n'ai pas pu attendre que ma Bêta-Reader me l'envoie Mdrr Et puis aussi, parce que je n'aurais pas pu me reconnecter avant jeudi =S Et je pense que c'est mieux pour vous que je vous mette le chapitre maintenant que jeudi, non ? Héhé. Donc voilà, il y aura sûrement beaucoup beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe et d'inattention. Désolée ! Dés que je pourrai, je changerai ce chapitre contre la version corrigée ^^

Ah au fait, je tenais à vous dire merci pour vos reviews. Ca fait plaisir de ne voir que des remarques positives =D Et puis, même si j'aurais voulu en avoir plus, je peux m'estimer heureuse du nombre de reviews, parce qu'en regardant les autres fictions HP/GW, on peut constater que ce n'est pas très commenter, alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre !

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un service pour une amie**

Un peu remise de ses émotions, Ginny se releva lentement dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas remarquer que le jour avait commencé à tomber. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour échanger sa chemise tachetée contre un petit T-shirt blanc propre, qu'elle cacha sous sa cape noire d'étudiante. Elle se débarbouilla un peu le visage dans la salle de bain, se recoiffa et retira enfin l'abominable substance jaune qui lui était resté sur les cheveux toute la journée. Quand elle se trouva convenable, elle sortit doucement du dortoir en refermant bien derrière elle. Elle quitta la Salle Commune, qui était elle aussi vide à cause de l'heure du repas imminent.

Arrivée en bas, elle trouva toute une foule d'élèves qui pénétrait dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle se fondit dedans pour ne pas se faire remarquer et entra dans le grand réfectoire. Les couverts en or massif étaient déjà posés sur les longues tables, mais étrangement, les grands plats étaient encore vides, alors qu'ils étaient habituellement déjà remplis de bons mets fumants. Cela supposait donc que Dumbledore préparait un discours avant le dîner. (Il était assez malin pour savoir que ses élèves affamés seraient moins attentifs devant de bons repas !)

Ginny s'installa aux cotés d'Hermione, juste en face d'Harry et Ron. Un grand brouhaha s'élevait dans la Grande Salle pendant que chaque élève prenait place. Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait ces deux dernières heures, car il l'avait cherché et ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait juste eu besoin de se remettre les idées en place et de se reposer dans son dortoir, d'où elle revenait.

Quand tout le monde fût installé, le Directeur de l'école se leva et alla se mettre en évidence devant les élèves, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et l'entendre. D'une voix forte mais mesurée, il annonça :

« - Chers élèves, avant que nous ne goûtions les délicieux repas que nous ont préparé nos chefs cuisiniers...

- Quand se décidera t-il à dire que ce sont des elfes de maisons ? murmura Hermione agaçée, mais ses amis lui prièrent de se taire.

- ... J'aimerais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Cette année, avec vos professeurs, nous avons discuter quant à d'éventuelles activités et nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal costumé pour l'Halloween. »

Des exclamations de joies se firent entendre aussitôt de la part des élèves. Dumbledore leur intima le silence.

« - Il se tiendra le 31 octobre, pour fêter l'Halloween et comme le bal de Noël qui s'était déroulé il y a deux ans, seuls les élèves de plus de quatorze ans y seront conviés. - Des élèves protestèrent alors - ... à moins, bien sur, d'y être invité par un élève plus âgé, rajouta le Directeur avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Les trois plus beaux déguisements seront récompensés par un jury, ce qui signifie qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera bientôt organisée pour que vous puissiez vous procurer ce qu'il faut. »

Des acclamations d'approbation s'élevèrent des tables. La majorité des élèves commencèrent déjà à parler du bal d'Halloween avec leurs amis. Beaucoup ne faisaient déjà plus attention quant leur Directeur leur souhaita un bon appétit. Divers plats apparurent alors et tout le monde commença à manger dans un grand bruit de couverts et de discutions animées.

Ginny, qui avait une faim de loup, ne prit pas beaucoup part à la discution de son frère et de ses amis qu'elle écouta d'une oreille distraite. Hermione demanda aux garçons avec qui ils comptaient aller au bal, mais aucun d'eux ne le savaient encore. La jeune fille avait lancé un regard déçu en direction de Ron, dont elle attendait la demande. Puis, se reprenant, elle les avait sermoné en leur rappelant leur quatrième année, où ils avaient trop tardé à choisir leur cavalière. Résultat, ils n'avaient finalement pas passer une bonne soirée et c'était l'occasion cette année pour se rattraper.

Quand elle leur dit ça, Hermione fixa surtout Ron, mais celui-ci n'avait l'air d'écouter qu'à moitié. Il grommela quelque chose comme quoi ils avaient encore le temps puis lui dit d'arrêter de les embêter avec ça en plein repas. Hermione fit une remarque sur son estomac qui passait toujours avant tout le monde et... ils se disputèrent.

Harry remarqua que Ginny ne participait pas à la conversation et décida de faire de même. Il s'éloigna un peu de Ron avec son assiette et se plongea dans l'éloge de l'équipe de Flaquemare dont parlaient Seamus et Dean, à sa droite.

A la fin du dîner, tout les élèves retournèrent à leur Salle Commune. Dans l'habituel "bouchon" que créait les fins de dîner, les Gryffondors se tenaient en bons derniers. Harry et Ginny, côte à côte, discutaient de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, où ils avaient convenus d'aller ensemble. Quand le chemin se dégagea un peu et que les élèves de Gryffondor purent enfin avancer, Ginny se sentit tirer par la main. Elle tourna vivement de la tête et tomba sur un garçon à la peau mâte, aux cheveux frisottés et au grand sourire.

« - J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, dit-il en montrant l'arrière du rang. »

La rouquine acquiesca et conseilla à Harry de continuer sans elle. Puis elle suivit son autre ami à travers le rang des Gryffondors. Arrivés en bout de fil, ils attendirent que les élèves s'éloignent un peu et commencèrent ensuite à marcher après eux. Ginny et lui restèrent un moment silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il lui demanda :

« - Comment vas-tu Gin' ?

- Bien, répondit-elle simplement. Et toi ?

- Aussi. Je suis content d'être à Poudlard. Bien que les blagues des jumeaux me manquent. »

Ginny se tourna vers Dean et lui sourit franchement.

« - Je pense qu'ils manquent un peu à tout le monde, ça n'est plus la même ambiance dans la Salle Commune depuis qu'ils sont partis, confia t-elle alors, avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Mais ils prévoient de s'installer bientôt à Pré-au-Lard, d'ici peut-être l'année prochaine. Ce serait sympa, non ?

- Oui, ce serait génial si ils y arrivent ! Je préfère leur magasin à Zonko, avoua t-il. »

Elle acquiesca, le regard perdu devant elle. Quand ils arrivèrent au tableau de la Grosse Dame, Dean prit timidement la main de Ginny pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

« - Ginny... murmura t-il alors en rougissant un peu.

Celle-ci l'encouragea à continuer en souriant.

- Je... humpf... Je me demandais si... si tu aimerais aller au bal avec moi ? »

Trop étonnée sur le coup, la jeune fille ne répondit rien. Son coeur s'était mis à battre plus vite et on aurait dit qu'un monstre lui dévorait l'estomac. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler et ses joues s'enflammer. Mais en voyant le regard perplexe du garçon, elle essaya de se reprendre et de dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne saute à de mauvaises conclusions. Elle prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

« - Ca me...plairait vraiment ...b-beaucoup de t'accompagner au bal, Dean. »

Elle avait prononcée cette phrase avec une boule dans la gorge, si bien que les mots eurent du mal à sortir. Elle se demanda comment elle avait réussi à bien articuler, pensant que c'était la phrase la plus difficile qu'elle eut à dire à quelqu'un. Mais elle y était finalement parvenue et Dean affichait maintenant un air ravi. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, Ginny fut incapable de dormir. Sa tête était remplie de pensées. Des souvenirs, des images, des paroles affluaient dans son petit cerveau. Elle se remit à penser à sa journée. En premier, elle revit Harry qui riait tellement à sa blague au petit déjeuner que son jus de citrouille avait fini par lui ressortir par les trous de nez et lui tâcher le pull. Ensuite, elle revit avec un certain amusement sa matinée accompagnée par les regards tueurs des prétendantes d'Harry et de leurs blagues de mauvais goûts.

Elle se dit à cet instant que son meilleur ami avait vraiment un nombre affolant de groupies et qu'il allait devoir un jour arrêter son choix sur l'une d'elles, de une, pour enfin sortir avec une fille, de deux, pour arrêter de les faire toutes languir comme cela. C'était un acte beaucoup trop sadique !

Elle sourit en repensant à la crise de nerf de son frère. Le pauvre était trop sensible pour supporter l'idée même que son meilleur ami et sa soeur forment un couple. _Ce serait une bonne idée de lui faire un jour la blague_, pensa la jeune fille en rigolant toute seule.

Puis elle repensa à son ascension dans les couloirs et à tout ces couples qu'elle avait vu, semble t-il, partout. Elle en riait maintenant, mais n'empêche que si elle avait pu retirer les images de ces corps à moitié dénudés qu'elle avait surpris dans une classe, elle l'aurait fait volontier. _Ils ont quand même du cran de faire ça là en plein jour_, se dit-elle.

Et enfin, elle arriva à l'annonce du bal costumé d'Halloween et repensa avec excitation à la demande de Dean. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à une soirée accompagnée par un garçon. Enfin non, il y avait eu le bal de Noël avec Neville, mais c'était différent. Avec Dean, même si elle n'était pas encore amoureuse, elle savait qu'il y aurait peut-être quelque chose.

Finalement, elle conclut qu'elle avait passé une journée assez enrichissante et remplie de rebondissements, comme on en connaît souvent à Poudlard.

Après s'être repassé trois fois les images de sa journée, elle réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir aussi vite et se glissa tout doucement hors de ses couvertures. Elle s'assura que ses camarades de chambre étaient toutes bien endormies, puis sortit du dortoir munie de sa baguette magique, en refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons où dormait un certain sorcier à lunettes.

Elle murmura la formule d'_Alohomora _sur la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans l'obscurité du dortoir. Seule la faible lumière de la lune éclairait un peu un coin de la chambre mais heureusement, Ginny avait fait cela au moins cent fois et connaissait le chemin à traverser par coeur. Très vite, elle se retrouva à côté du lit à baldaquin d'Harry, dont les lourds rideaux rouges étaient tirés. Elle ouvrit une brèche dedans et s'immisca dans l'intimité de son meilleur ami. Avec un geste machinal, elle lança un sort de silence sur le lit, puis un Lumos.

Harry était émmitoufflé dans ses couvertures et seuls quelques mèches hirsutes de ses cheveux dépassaient de son couvre-chef. Ginny se déplaça un peu sur sa droite pour être plus proche de lui et ensuite, souleva délicatement la couverture pour découvrir un Harry endormi.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté d'un air attendri, elle devrait un jour admettre que ce spectacle l'émouverait toujours.

Elle hésita un moment à le réveiller mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu au même endroit pour discuter remontait à une semaine et Ginny avait vraiment besoin de parler à son meilleur ami.

Alors, avec un peu de remords, elle le secoua un peu d'une main. Il ne se réveilla pas.

« - Harry, susurra doucement Ginny près de l'oreille de ce dernier. Harry... »

Elle lui effleura la joue, lui donna même une petite gifle mais rien à faire, le garçon était apparemment profondément endormi.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny commença à s'inquièter. D'habitude, il se réveillait assez vite quand c'était elle qui s'en chargeait, mais là, il n'avait aucune réaction. Rien. Il aurait normalement dû bouger, peut-être pour changer de flanc, ou pour se mettre un coussin sur la tête. Il n'avait même pas pousser un petit gémissement pendant ses tentatives.

Finalement, à cours d'idée, Ginny décida qu'il fallait employer les grands moyens. Elle brandit sa main droite, leva son index et approcha celui-ci tout doucement en direction du visage d'Harry. Arrivé près de son nez acquilin, elle lui enfonça son doigt dans la narine d'un coup sec.

Harry sursauta et attrapa son membre martirisé en murmurant un vague " Aïïe ! ". Puis après avoir masser plusieurs secondes son nez, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une jeune rouquine agenouillée à sa gauche, en train de rire comme une baleine.

Il passa sa main à travers ses rideaux pour attraper sa paire de lunettes, posée sur sa table de nuit, puis les posa sur son nez. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la petite lumière bleue qui s'échappait de la baguette de Ginny et dit ensuite :

« - Tu es dingue de me faire un truc pareil, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Chuchota t-il d'une voix un peu irritée.

- Désolée, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Tu ne te réveillais pas, alors j'ai eu peur que tu sois mort, avoua t-elle. Tu imagines ? C'était la seule solution.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent d'enfoncer tes doigts dans le nez des morts ? Observa Harry sur un ton ironique.

- Heu...non, c'était la première fois, répondit la jeune fille. Et sans doute la dernière, rajouta t-elle avec un air vaguement dégouté en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Mouais. Pourquoi t'es là ? questionna le garçon.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? S'offusqua Ginny.

- J'sais pas trop... avec le réveil que tu m'as réservé, je pourrais répondre non ! dit Harry en se redressant contre la tête de son lit.

- Sympa, se vexa t-elle un peu.

Le garçon sourit.

- Je rigole, j'aime tes petites visites nocturnes. D'ailleurs, l'année dernière tu venais plus souvent, fit remarquer le garçon avec une légère plainte dans la voix. Tu venais au moins me voir trois fois par semaine.

- Oooh, si c'n'est pas mignon ça ! s'amusa Ginny, toutefois flattée d'être aussi demandée. Une fois par semaine ne te suffit pas ? »

Harry afficha une expression de chien battu, faisant rire son amie.

« - Bon d'accord, je viendrais tout les soirs alors ! On verra si tu pourras supporter une Weasley toute la semaine, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Les doigts dans le nez ! Rigola Harry. »

Ginny lui donna un coup à l'épaule pour le punir de sa mauvaise plaisanterie mais ne pût s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

« - Imbécile ! »

Ils continuèrent de rire un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme ronflement se fasse entendre de l'autre côté des rideaux, en provenance du lit de Ron. Harry intima le silence à Ginny et tendit l'oreille, mais les ronflements du rouquin étaient redevenus réguliers et n'annonçaient pas son réveil.

« - Tu as lancé un sort sur le lit ?

- Bien sur ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment par sécurité tout en se dévisageant, ce qui finit par les faire rire nerveusement. Ginny reprit très vite son sérieux et demanda :

« - Alors, ce bal ? Tu vas y aller avec qui ? »

Harry grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« - Je n'ai pas très envie de penser à ça, en fait, confia Harry. Les bals...la danse...être sur son trente-et-un... tout ça, ce n'est pas mon truc, rajouta t-il avec une grimace.

- Donc, tu vas rester ici à te morfondre pendant que les autres s'amusent ?

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que le bal est dans cinq semaines et que je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec ces choses là maintenant. »

Il soupira longuement en pensant à la dure tâche qui l'attendrait le lendemain, le jour d'après et le jour suivant. Les futurs semaines s'annonçaient difficiles pour lui. Il se souvenait avec précision la catastrophe qu'avait été le bal de Noël pendant sa quatrième année et au temps qu'il avait mis pour se trouver une cavalière, incapable de parler devant une fille sans bafouiller. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revivre ça.

« - Et toi ? interrogea t-il alors en faisant sursauter Ginny. Tu y vas avec qui ? »

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une banane.

« - Oh... heu, Dean m'a invité, bredouilla t-elle en rougissant un peu.

- Dean ? s'étonna son ami. Le Dean que je connais, celui qui ronfle en ce moment à côté de nous ? »

Ginny tourna la tête en direction du lit de Dean mais ne vit rien à part les épais rideaux d'Harry. Elle se sentit un moment coupable d'avoir oublier la présence de son cavalier à quelques pas d'elle et de passer la soirée dans le lit d'un autre. Même si ce qu'elle faisait était sain et sans arrière pensée, bien évidemment. Elle se demanda même si Dean aurait pu voir leur ombre à travers les rideaux, mais espéra que non.

Quand Ginny avait commencé à rendre visite à Harry dans son dortoir deux ans plus tôt, ils avaient convenus tout les deux de ne le dire à personne. Depuis lors, régulièrement, ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble, à rire, à parler de tout et de rien en mangeant des friandises. Il arrivait parfois même que Ginny s'endorme là, mais ils se réveillaient toujours à temps pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son dortoir sans éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves.

C'était devenu un rendez-vous annuel et si d'autres personnes venaient à savoir leur secret, cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Ron en ferait une attaque, et tout le monde penserait qu'ils sont un couple. Et inutile de préciser que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils désiraient tout les deux, surtout depuis ce qu'ils avaient vécu le jour même.

Ginny acquiesca lentement pour confirmer qu'elle allait bien au bal avec Dean. C'est alors qu'Harry lui posa une question inattendue.

« - Vous allez sortir ensemble ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, car elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Dean lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, pas de sortir avec lui. L'un empêchait pas l'autre, certe, mais est-ce que l'un engendrait obligatoirement l'autre ? Ginny l'ignorait, et cela l'effrayait un peu. C'est vrai que quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était imaginée dans les bras de Dean, mais maintenant que son meilleur ami lui en parlait, l'idée lui paraissait plus réelle et plus concrète. Ce qui était un peu angoissant, car elle n'avait aucune expérience.

Ginny haussa les épaules pitoyablement en réponse à la question d'Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« - Ca tombe un peu sous le sens, non ? dit-il. A moins que tu ne sois pas... prête ? »

Ginny devint pâle.

« - J'ai... peur, Harry, confia t-elle d'une voix cassée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je sors avec Dean maintenant ?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demandé ça. Mais à mon avis, maintenant qu'il t'a invité, il va vouloir passer du temps avec toi. »

Ginny pâlit encore plus et déglutit difficilement.

« - Je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour ça, dit-elle.

- Unhein, approuva Harry de façon désinvolte. Mais tu vas faire quoi demain ? L'éviter toute la journée ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Plusieurs images la montrant elle et Dean ensemble affluèrent dans son esprit. Eux en train de se tenir la main, eux en train de se promener dans le parc, eux en train de ... s'embrasser.

Quelque chose fit un bon dans la poitrine de la rouquine à cette pensée. C'est alors que Ginny eut une merveilleuse idée.

« - Tu vas m'aider, Harry, déclara alors la jeune fille.

- T'aider ? interrogea le garçon. En quoi ? »

Ginny prit une longue inspiration et se redressa un peu sur elle-même.

« - Tu vas m'apprendre à embrasser, expliqua t-elle. »

Harry la regarda d'abord ahuri puis éclata de rire devant la plaisanterie de son amie. Mais celle-ci garda un visage très sérieux et ne manifesta pas le moindre signe d'hilarité.

Eh bien oui, après tout, il était son meilleur ami, non ? Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour pouvoir se permettre de faire ça sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre d'ambiguïté. Et grâce à ça, elle ne serait plus intimidé à l'idée d'embrasser Dean puisqu'elle aurait déjà vécu cette expérience. C'était tout bénef'.

« - Nan attend, t'es sérieuse ? S'étrangla le jeune homme en perdant quelques couleurs.

- Bien sur ! Répondit la jeune fille. Tu as déjà embrasser Cho Chang, non ?

- Oui, qu'une fois ! s'emporta t-il.

- Eh bien, c'est déjà une fois de plus que moi, décréta Ginny. Et Cho a dit que tu embrassais très bien. En tant que professeur, tu feras l'affaire.

- Cho a vraiment dit que j'embrassais bien ? s'étonna Harry, flatté.

- Oui, je l'ai entendue le dire à cette peste de Marietta. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas retenté le coup avec toi. »

Harry acquiesca lentement, songeur. Sa dernière relation avec Cho Chang avait été un véritable désastre et il doutait qu'il aiderait beaucoup Ginny en quoique ce soit, mais si celle-ci insistait. On ne pouvait pas résister longtemps contre une Weasley, après tout.

« - Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'apprenne à embrasser ? Demanda t-il quand même. Tu sais, ça vient tout seul, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un côté théorique. Tu dois juste te laisser aller.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles ! s'exaspéra Ginny. C'est difficile à t'expliquer, mais en gros, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. D'être nulle !

- Mais tu ne seras pas nulle ! Assura Harry.

- Peut-être bien que si ! insista t-elle. Et si j'embrassais mal et que je me faisais directement jetée ? La honte ! »

Harry abandonna tout de suite, avec Ginny, c'était peine perdue. Elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule et c'était inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Il soupira d'exaspération.

« - Bon, d'accord, d'accord, dit-il. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

- Tout à fait ! Approuva Ginny. Maintenant, redresse-toi ! »

Harry se releva et sortit de ses couvertures. Il se mit bien en face d'elle, sur les genoux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

« - C'est vraiment ridicule comme situation ! s'exclama t-il en essayant d'arrêter de rire. »

Ginny lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule et le fusilla du regard pour qu'il reprenne son sérieux, ce qu'il fit difficilement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes, pendant lesquels un combat acharné se jouait dans l'esprit de Ginny. Allait-elle vraiment oser l'embrasser ? Désirait-elle que ce soit lui, le premier ? Allait-elle aimer ça ? Et lui, trouverait-il qu'elle embrasse bien, ou mal ? Allait-elle se ridiculiser et regretter ça toute sa vie ?

De toutes ses forces, elle chassa ses questions importunes et essaya de se vider la tête. Puis, sans réfléchir, abandonnant toute retenue, elle se rapprocha de Harry et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Au début, aucun d'eux ne réagit à ce premier geste. Leurs lèvres restèrent collées les unes aux autres sans bouger. Ce n'était pas un baiser, pas même un bisou. C'était juste deux bouches qui se touchaient, sans la moindre sensualité. Les deux jeunes adolescents se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le corps devenu complètement raide. Ils ressentaient tout les deux une sensation bizarre d'avoir la bouche collé à celle de leur ami. Tout les deux étaient paniqués à l'idée de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ? Puis ignorant comment il y parvint, Harry réagit et happa la lèvre supérieure de Ginny qui fit aussitôt de même avec la sienne.

Ils essayèrent de ne plus penser à rien, d'oublier qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un ou une amie. Doucement, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. D'abord timidement, avec des gestes incertains. Ils se touchaient, puis reculaient, et se retouchaient à nouveau, cherchant la meilleure technique. Harry prit le visage de la jeune fille entre les mains pour la guider et approfondit le baiser. Ginny se raidit mais se laissa faire et finit par répondre aussi. Leurs lèvres se pressaient avec une certaine fougue qui prit un peu les deux adolescents au dépourvu. Ils goûtaient aux lèvres de l'autre et aimaient ça. Ginny trouva la saveur de son ami très agréable et voulut continuer encore et encore à l'embrasser. Malheureusement, Harry mit fin très vite à cet échange. Il s'était un peu laissé emporter par cet élan de plaisir mais venait de se rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Ginny. Avec résignation, il s'éloigna.

La rouquine avait le souffle court, les yeux fermés. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge sous l'émotion et ses lèvres humides ressentaient encore le fantôme de celles d'Harry. Sa tête était lourde, bourdonnante et son corps semblait chaud comme de la braise. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses sens en redemandaient encore, avides. Elle soupira de plaisir en réouvrant les yeux pour regarder Harry.

Son ami avait les cheveux en bataille - visiblement parce qu'elle avait passé ses mains dedans sans s'en rendre compte - et semblait bouleversé, les mains pendouillantes, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire et prédit que si elle ouvrait la bouche, ce serait juste pour sortir un " Wouaw " inutile. Alors, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, elle prit sa baguette magique, lança un vague "Nox" d'une voix qui lui sembla très lointaine, et se glissa silencieusement hors du lit.

Bien que l'esprit engourdi et le corps tremblant, Ginny réussit à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, sans se cogner à quelque chose ni réveiller qui que ce soit. Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur son matelas et fermit les yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait sans doute mise à revivre mentalement ce moment incroyable jusqu'à saturation, mais sa tête était si lourde et embrouillée, son corps était si fatigué, qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt avoir touchée ses draps froids et rêches.

Mais alors que Ginny Weasley sombrait dans les profondeurs du monde des rêves, un sourire inconscient apparût sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa, ce fût à ce baiser merveilleux qu'elle avait échangé avec Harry. Mais pessimiste qu'elle était, elle frissona à l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être imaginer tout ça et que rien n'avait été réel.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent très vite quand Hermione la questionna sur ses activités nocturnes alors qu'elles enfilaient leurs uniformes dans les dortoirs des filles. Ginny lui demanda de quoi elle voulait parler et la sixième année lui dit avoir vu son lit vide dans les environs de onze heures. La rouquine avait haussé les épaules en prétextant une insomnie qui l'avait amené à passer sa soirée dans la salle commune jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Hermione n'avait rien répondu mais son regard soupçonneux était assez éloquent. Ginny ne s'en préoccupa pas car elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait bien passé sa soirée dans le dortoir des garçons en compagnie d'Harry. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, les garçons n'étaient pas encore là. Elles commencèrent à manger sans les attendre, dans un silence tranquille. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter le matin.

Ginny appréhendait le moment où elle verrait Harry. Elle se demandait si ce qu'il s'était passé la veille allait changer quelque chose entre eux. Mais elle espérait que non, ou enfin, peut-être que si. Elle avait vraiment envie de réitérer l'expérience, alors peut-être que ça changerait quelque chose.

Aussi calme fut Ginny pendant son repas, son coeur s'emballa aussitôt qu'Harry apparut accompagné de Ron aux portes de la Grande Salle. Elle essaya de paraître normale et se prépara à la réaction de son meilleur ami. Qu'allait-il lui dire maintenant ? Allait-il lui faire la tête ou allait-il se comporter comme tout les jours ? Devait-elle s'attendre à un froid entre eux ou au contraire, à un rapprochement intime ? Etaient-ils... ensemble ?

Elle eut une pensée coupable envers Dean. Mais l'oublia très vite quand Harry s'approcha et lui planta un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir en face d'Hermione.

Bien, se dit Ginny. Tout avait l'air normal, il se comportait comme chaque matin, lui offrant un baiser sur la joue. Tout allait bien, donc.

Après son petit-déjeuner, Ginny salua le trio d'une main et les quitta pour son premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose. Les élèves furent séparés en binômes pour la leçon du jour où ils devaient réussir à trouver la solution pour changer un morceau de bois en parchemins. Ginny fut placée en équipe avec un gros Poufsouffle dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle ne prêta d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'attention, ni à lui, ni au cours. Elle fit même perdre cinq point à sa maison pour inattention. Mais Ginny n'y pouvait rien, les images de la nuit dernière lui restaient collés à la rétine comme des ventouses. Elles défilaient dans son esprit, encore et encore, inlassablement. Et Ginny en soupirait amoureusement en faisant pleuvoir inconsciemment des pétales de fleurs avec sa baguette. Son co-équipier s'en plaignit d'ailleurs et elle perdit à nouveau cinq points.

Elle sortit du cours, complètement indifférente.

A midi, après son cours de botanique où elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à remplir et désemplir des pots de terreau, elle retourna au château pour déjeuner. Elle ne fit pas de détour par le dortoir pour se changer. Pourtant ses vêtements étaient sales, des traces brunes décoraient sa chemise un peu partout, mais rien ne pouvait entâcher sa bonne humeur.

Ainsi, débraillée, les bottes boueuses, elle entra dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire qui lui barrait le visage. Elle alla s'installer dans un coin de table libre et commença à déguster une assiette de lasagne avec appétit. Son humeur joyeuse lui avait donné tellement faim qu'elle ne vit pas Dean s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle sursauta quand il dit :

« - Bonjour Ginny. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Ses yeux étincelèrent à la lumière du jour et Dean crut que c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Il lui sourit à son tour.

« - Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! , fit-il remarquer. »

Ginny acquiesca vivement sans répondre, n'aimant pas parler la bouche pleine.

« - Tant mieux, dit le jeune garçon à la peau mâte. Je suis content. »

Il se servit un peu de lasagne à son tour et le reste du repas se passa très bien. Ginny, étrangement, se sentit très loquace et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en blaguant. Elle en oublia presque Harry un moment.

Sauf quand celui-ci arriva en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron dans le réfectoire. Aussitôt, ses pensées dérivèrent vers lui et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards en coin. Elle se rendit vite compte avec agacement qu'il ne la regarda pas une seule fois. On aurait presque dit qu'il l'ignorait. Tout en parlant à Dean, elle l'observa discrètement et essaya d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Au début, il sembla se disputer avec Hermione à propos de son manuel de potion (une longue histoire, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient à propos de ça !) puis il mit fin à la discution et parla de quelque chose à Ron.

Tout au long du repas, Ginny remarqua qu'Harry paraissait tendu. Ses muscles étaient bandés, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et ne prenait pas tellement part aux discutions d'Hermione et Ron. Et le plus énervant, c'est qu'il ne lui offrit pas un regard, pas une parole.

Si bien qu'elle quitta la Grande Salle de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Au soupé du soir, ce fut la même chose. Harry ne la salua pas et fit comme si elle n'existait pas, à son grand désarroi. Ginny ne comprenait pas et se sentait totalement perdue devant cette étrange réaction. Elle se tortura l'esprit un moment afin de trouver quel était le problème et finit par avoir un éclair de lucidité : Harry se fichait du baiser.

Elle se donna une claque mentalement.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Que maintenant qu'ils avaient échangés un baiser qui avait duré quelques secondes, tout au plus, Harry allait lui sauter dans les bras ? Beh voyons ! Elle se faisait de belles idées, la pauvre.

Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à l'embrasser, elle qui avait insisté. En bon ami qu'il était, il avait tout simplement céder aux caprices de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de ce baiser, pas une fois. Ca n'avait été que pour elle, pas pour lui. Pour Harry, ça n'avait été qu'un moment à passer, un moment comme un autre, qu'il avait déjà oublié. C'était le passé maintenant, un souvenir. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas détester, mais ne l'avait pas spécialement apprécier non plus. Ce baiser le rendait complètement indifférent.

Et maintenant, pour bien lui faire comprendre à elle que ce baiser n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un service rendu à une amie, il l'évitait et prenait ses distances. C'était pour ça qu'il était si tendu et silencieux, il avait peur qu'elle ne se soit imaginé des choses. Et il avait raison car son petit coeur d'adolescente n'avait pas résisté et s'était bêtement emballé, pour un garçon qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami depuis des années jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Quelle idiote_ , pensa t-elle.

Pendant le reste du repas, Ginny se plongea dans une espèce de mutisme. Elle refusa de répondre à Dean, qui essaya pourtant de lui arracher un mot ou même un sourire tout au long du repas, en vain. Ginny était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour même envisager de faire la conversation. Elle devait faire face à un cas de figure qu'elle n'avait jamais affronter jusqu'ici - un froid entre Harry et elle.

Dean n'insista pas pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Celle-ci fit chemin seule, et ceci l'arrangea parfaitement.

Tout les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude dans la Salle Commune à la fin du repas. Certains discutaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs près du feu, assis aux tables mises à dispostion, ou dans des fauteuils. Le Trio parlaient dans un coin de la pièce reculé et Ginny n'essaya pas de s'immiscer dans leur bulle. Elle monta mollement les marches de l'escalier et alla directement se coucher, fatiguée de sa journée.

Une fois en chemise de nuit, elle se mit au lit. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle s'endormit, l'esprit tourmenté. Qu'allait-il se passer le lendemain ?

* * *

_Rebonjour =D Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous plait autant que le premier vous avait plu ! _

_Perso, j'ai adoré écrire la scène du dortoir. Et je me suis pété un gros fou-rire au moment où Ginny met son doigt dans le nez d'Harry. Parce que je me suis dit pour moi-même : P'tin, heureusement que Ginny n'a pas le doigt qui pue hein, on sait jamais où qu'elle a put le mettre juste avant. XD J'sais, j'suis con, mais j'en pleurais de rire Mdrr. J'suis nulle x') _

_Sinooon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Là, j'ai posé la première pierre à d'édifice (hum). C'est peut-être un peu cliché la scène où l'amie demande à son meilleur ami d'apprendre à embrasser, mais que voulez-vous, je trouve l'idée tellement romantique. (Même si dans le contexte, ça ne l'est pas tellement) Et puis, c'est moi qui décide puisque j'suis l'auteur ! Héhé J'vous proute ! =D (L'auteur pète un plomb...) _

_Maintenant, à vos claviers ! Je veux de longues et belles reviews =D Parce que quand même, j'vous pond des chapitres de plus de 6.000 mots, ça mérite un p'tit effort de votre part ! Alors, impressions, remarques, commentaires, hypothèses (délirantes ou non), idées.... Hop hop ! _

_Et moi j'vous laisse et je vous retrouve pour le troisième chapitre qui s'intitulera " Escapade " (bouh, ça donne déjà envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer hein xD Beh reviewvez, et vous le saurez d'autant plus vite ! Lol) Je ne sais pas trop quand je le posterais, je verrais, il n'est pas encore finalisé ni corrigé. Mais promis, j'essayerai de ne pas trop traîner ! _

_Bisous bisous,_

_McFunny. _


	3. Escapade

**Hello mes lecteurs =D**

**Désolééééééée pour cette attente impardonnable. Ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps mais je le trouve tellement mal écrit sur certains passages que j'attendais que l'inspiration vienne pour les réécrire autrement. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas venue donc je vous livre ce chapitre tel qu'il était écrit au départ. En lui-même, j'aime ce chapitre pour son contenu mais je le trouve mal écrit =S Maintenant, ce sera à vous de vous en faire votre propre avis sur le sujet, mais j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire quand même.**

**Ah au fait, il est aussi un peu plus long que les précédents. Je suis pardonnée ? x') **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Escapade**

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude alors que ses compagnes de dortoir étaient déjà toutes décendues. Elle décida de sauter le petit-dejeuner ce matin là. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de se préparer et surtout, elle ne désirait pas affronter de si bon matin la froideur d'Harry.

Pourtant, elle fut bien obligée de s'apprêter afin d'aller à son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sècher les cours, surtout en cette année de Buses. En classe, elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait son professeur et elle y parvint mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Elle participa même étrangement beaucoup pour une élève qui se terrait habituellement au fond de la classe.

Au cours de la matinée, elle réussit à chasser ses préoccupations, car au fond, c'était mieux de ne plus y penser, à quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Elle verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait.

A l'heure du midi, elle se sentait plus légère et c'est relativement calme qu'elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa seule à une table et fût rejointe bientôt par son frère, Hermione et Harry. Lorsque ce dernier lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, Ginny ressentit un immense soulagement. Car même si c'était un baiser timide, il prouvait que Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Il suffisait qu'ils aient une discution seul à seul et tout s'arrangerait, il n'y aurait plus d'ambiguïté entre eux. Ils étaient seulement amis, après tout, pourquoi chercher plus loin.

A son cours de Potion dans l'après-midi, le professeur Slughorn leur apprit comment préparer l'Amortentia, le filtre d'amour le plus puissant du monde qu'ils avaient déjà vu la semaine précédente. Luna Lovegood lui demanda quelle odeur avait la potion magique pour elle - puisque le filtre possédait une odeur différente pour chacun d'eux - et Ginny ne pût lui répondre. Elle rougit en détournant les yeux de son amie, ne voulant pas lui avouer que la potion avait l'essence d' Harry. Elle aurait pourtant jurer que la semaine dernière, la potion sentait une tout autre odeur.

En parlant d'amour, depuis l'annonce du bal d'Halloween, Poudlard avait été envahi d'un immense raz de marrée d'hormones. On supprenait des couples dans tout les coins, des invitations à aller au bal, des filles surexcitées. On aurait dit que le nombre de gloussements et de rires avaient doublé de moyenne. On ne parlait plus que du bal.

Quand Zacharias Smith proposa à Ginny d'être son cavalier, celle-ci déclina poliment en lui expliquant qu'elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et fût bien contente d'avoir une excuse pour refuser son invitation.

Mais si la demande de Zacharias l'avait plutôt dégoutée, celle de Ernie Macmillan la toucha. C'était un garçon vraiment adorable et toujours gentil avec tout le monde. Et puis il était assez comique dans son genre, même si ce n'était pas toujours voulu. Le regard déçu qu'il lui lança quand elle refusa lui serra le coeur mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ernie finirait bien par trouver celle qu'il lui fallait.

Mises à part ses deux demandes et la fièvre qui s'était épris de Poudlard, Ginny était toujours préoccupée par Harry et n'arrivait pas à chasser celui-ci de son esprit. Elle le chercha des yeux tout l'après-midi dans les couloirs, aux inter-cours. Elle avait décidé de lui parler franchement, car cette situation était vraiment ridicule. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'ils soient si distants et avait besoin que les choses s'arrangent.

Elle le croisa une fois dans le couloir, en allant vers son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'ignore à nouveau, mais à son grand étonnement, il lui attrapa la main au passage et y glissa un morceau de papier.

Avec un clein d'oeil, il se détourna d'elle aussi vite et suivit ses deux acolytes qui n'avaient rien remarquer de cet échange. Ginny déplia la note et lut :

_Tu n'es pas venue hier soir. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu viendrais tout les jours ? __Rendez-vous dans la Salle Commune ce soir à 22h, quand tout le monde sera couché, pour rattraper ça. J'emporterai ma cape et la carte du Maraudeur. J'ai un endroit incroyable à te faire découvrir. Bisous, tu me manques, Hariette._

En voyant le nom qu'il avait utilisé pour signer son mot, Ginny sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Hariette était le surnom idiot qu'elle lui avait donné il y avait longtemps, alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se fréquenter. C'était parti d'une petite plaisanterie dont Ginny ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Mais l'idée était restée et ressortait de temps en temps. Ainsi, Ginny taquinait souvent Harry en le comparant à une fille et en le nommant Hariette, la version féminine de son prénom.

Que celui-ci signe de ce nom là son mot signifiait beaucoup de choses, des choses positives. Cela annonçait une reconcilation imminente et des confidences. Elle savait que cette nuit, ils allaient enfin avoir une longue conversation qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur complicité de toujours.

C'est un poid en moins dans l'estomac qu'elle se dirigea vers son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle avait soudain hâte d'être à ce soir, pour enfin se débarasser de toutes ses questions et de tous ses nombreux doutes. La perspective de sa soirée ne l'aida guère à se concentrer sur le récit du Professeur Binns. Elle se contenta de noter le cours tout en pensant à Harry.

Ainsi, il avait découvert une nouvelle salle !

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait être la meilleure amie d'Harry, c'est qu'il lui montrait parfois des pièces merveilleuses cachées à Poudlard, qu'il découvrait généralement dans ses virées nocturnes en solo. Ginny savait que ce genre de moments privilégiés ne lui était réservé qu'à elle. Mises à part les sorties qu'il faisait avec Hermione et Ron quand il s'agissait de sa mission contre Voldemort, ou de son espionnage de Drago et Rogue, Harry n'avait jamais enmener ses deux amis à la découverte du château et des merveilles qu'il recelait. Et Ginny avait l'impression d'être unique quand Harry lui faisait des faveurs qu'il ne faisait pas aux autres.

OOOOO

En fin d'après-midi, Ginny rejoignit son amie Delia à la bibliothèque afin de faire une recherche sur Uric le Follingue pour son cours d'Histoire. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège, en face de son amie, et soupira de lassitude.

Delia était une bonne copine. Elle et Ginny passaient régulièrement du temps ensemble en parlant des cours, de l'école et des devoirs. Leur relation était un peu plate et se résumait à quelques mots échangés, quelques regards. Elles ne se connaissaient pas tellement mais appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre de temps en temps.

Et Ginny sentait qu'elle allait passer beaucoup de temps avec Delia cette année, à cause des Buses. En effet, les cinquièmes années étaient débordés. Les cours étaient intensifs et les devoirs arrivaient par dizaine. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Les élèves passaient leur temps dans les livres ou sur leur parchemin. Ils vivaient entre les heures d'études et les cours, leurs seuls instants de pause étaient les repas.

Delia et Ginny planchèrent sur leur travail pendant deux heures dans un silence serein et studieux. La rouquine profita de cette tranquilité pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs et ainsi penser à autre chose que ce qui l'attendait cette nuit. Même si elle n'était pas la plus brillante des sorcières, elle savait que son avenir dépendait de ses études et cette année était vraiment importante. Elle devait réussir ses buses, et en avoir le plus possible pour prouver ce qu'elle valait. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'y arriver, c'était de bosser.

A dix-huit heures, Ginny et Delia quittèrent la bibliothèque et retournèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor pour déposer leurs livres et leurs parchemins. Elles restèrent un peu auprès du feu et discutèrent des Buses. A dix-neuf heures, elles descendirent avec d'autres Gryffondors à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Ginny décida pour une fois de rester avec Delia pour manger et n'alla pas rejoindre Hermione. Un choix qu'elle regretta très vite quand Dean et Seamus les rejoignirent. Le garçon à la peau mâte s'était empressé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la salua joyeusement. Ginny le lui rendit mais avec moins d'enthousiasme que lui et jeta ensuite un oeil envieux vers le Trio, qui se trouvait à quelques places de là. Il semblait plongé dans une longue conversation et ne faisait guère attention à elle.

Vaincue, elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à la discution de ses amis mais sans entrain. Elle rit quand Delia fit de même et acquiésca de temps en temps. Plusieurs fois, elle remarqua que Dean semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle et au milieu du repas, elle sentit la cuisse du garçon se coller à la sienne. A ce moment là, elle n'osa plus faire quoique ce soit.

En fait, elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise en présence de Dean depuis qu'elle en avait embrassé un autre. Elle savait que c'était normal qu'il se comporte comme ça, qu'il cherche sa compagnie. Après tout, ils allaient ensemble au bal. Mais ce bal n'était que dans cinq semaines, et dans ce délai, il pouvait vraiment arriver n'importe quoi. C'était bien ça qu'elle craignait, que son ami essaye d'approfondir leur relation pour qu'ils passent d'amis à amoureux. Et même si elle l'avait voulu un instant - un très court instant - il y avait deux jours de cela, aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait.

Elle sursauta quand Dean posa sa main sur la sienne et la retira précipitamment. Delia, Seamus et Dean la regardèrent bizarrement et elle rougit.

« Hum, désolée, ça m'a surprise, bredouilla la jeune fille avec un sourire timide, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. »

Elle reprit doucement la main de son cavalier dans la sienne et la pressa un peu. Elle espéra qu'elle était convaincante et fût soulagée quand la conversation reprit son cours normalement. Dean l'interrogea longuement du regard mais elle concentra son attention sur son assiette de spaguetties et il finit par abandonner.

Ginny ne participa pas tellement à la discution et ne mangea pas grand chose. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de partir de là et retourner à son dortoir en attendant que vingt-deux heures sonne pour enfin parler avec Harry. Elle lança plusieurs regards à celui-ci mais il ne lui en adressa pas un seul. Il semblait un peu irrité par Ron et mangeait quelques bouchées de son assiette avec des gestes crispés. Ginny ne tenta pas d'attirer son attention et répondit plutôt à Seamus qui lui demandait si elle allait participer aux essais de Quidditch cette année.

« - Oh, oui ! , dit-elle. L'an passé, je n'ai pas pu à cause d'une retenue d'Ombrage, mais cette année, je compte bien être au rendez-vous ! J'espère entrer dans l'équipe.

- Y a des chances, Harry t'adore, fit remarquer Seamus. »

Ginny serra les dents à cette réplique. Elle détestait qu'on remette en cause sa valeur ou ses efforts tout simplement parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry. Si elle était choisie, ce serait pour son talent et rien d'autre. D'autant plus que justement, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'adore encore !

« - Oh, mais je suis certaine que Ginny sera choisie pour son talent. Je l'ai vu jouer et c'est une poursuiveuse excellente ! Défendit Delia. Elle a une sacrée poigne ! »

Ginny sentit monter en elle une vague d'affection pour Delia à cet instant et l'aurait serré dans ses bras si elle l'avait pu. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et la remercia du regard.

OOOOO

La Salle Commune, à cette heure, était déserte. Les bougies avaient été éteintes et seules les dernières braises de la cheminée offrait une source de lumière. Ginny était couchée sur le sofa le plus grand de la Salle Commune. Elle se tenait comme un 'i' et attendait impatiemment que le cadran de la pendule suspendue à l'un des murs affiche dix heures du soir.

Ginny avait posé ses mains sur son ventre et respirait lentement, de manière régulière, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant doucement. D'un regard vague, elle fixait le haut plafond et semblait plongée dans une profonde songerie. En réalité, elle essayait de se vider l'esprit en attendant que son ami la rejoigne là. Chaque seconde ressemblait à une éternité pour elle et elle se demanda pourquoi le temps ne pouvait-il pas passer plus vite.

D'ailleurs, elle le trouva tellement long qu'elle finit par légèrement s'assoupir dans un sommeil léger et inconfortable. Si bien qu'elle sursauta quand l'horloge sonna vingt-deux heures. Elle se redressa automatiquement et se mit debout pour scruter la pièce. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, tout était plongé dans la pénombre et elle était seule.

Elle pensa trop vite puisqu'une seconde plus tard, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ginny, qui se tourna instinctivement vers le posseseur de cette main. Elle ne vit rien, mais sut tout de suite qui c'était. La main flottante dans le vide lui attrapa la sienne et l'attira très vite vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Ginny se laissa faire avec un petit sourire.

Elle courut plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit assez éloignée du tableau de la Grosse Dame pour s'arrêter. Elle lâcha la main et reprit son souffle.

« - Harry ! Où tu m'enmènes ?

- Tu verras ! Dit la voix de son ami, semblant venir de nulle part.

- Tu pourrais au moins te montrer, que je te vois ! Bouda la jeune fille. »

Aussitôt, le visage angélique d'Harry apparût, suivis très vite par le reste de son corps. Il tenait à la main sa Cape d'Invisibilité, ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur. Il sourit.

« - Allez viens maintenant ! Dit-il. On a encore deux-trois couloirs à traverser. »

Il lui reprit la main et ils recommencèrent leur petite course à travers les corridors. Ginny riait, exaltée par l'adrénaline que ce moment lui procurait. C'était tellement excitant d'enfreindre les règles !

Finalement, Harry finit par l'arrêter devant une Statue à l'apparence pour le moins bizarre, qui représentait une sorcière bossue à la langue pendante, qui louchait et bavait. Ginny détourna la tête très vite pour éviter de la regarder. *

Derrière cette Statue se trouvait un mur enchanté. Elle repensa aussitôt au passage de la voie numéro 9¾ à la Gare de King'Cross lorsqu'elle vit Harry le traverser comme si il n'avait aucune existence réel, comme si il n'était qu'une illusion. Avec appréhension, elle fermit les yeux et fonça tête baissée dans le mur. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa dés qu'elle fût de l'autre côté et une délicieuse odeur lui emplit les narines. Elle inspira profondément puis ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche-bée.

C'était un jardin, un immense jardin qui s'étendait à perte de vue, la magie de la salle lui donnant l'illusion d'être infini. Et bien qu'il était en réalité vingt-deux heures, ici, un soleil éclatant se tenait à son Zénith et inondait l'endroit de ses rayons. L'herbe qui recouvrait la majeur partie du sol était verdoyante et fraîche, sans doute le gazon le mieux entretenu que Ginny ait pu voir de sa vie. Le jardin aux mauvaises herbes du Terrier faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté.

Il y avait des arbres, pleins d'arbres, de toutes sortes, où poussaient des pommes, des poires, des oranges, des mandarines, et même des pêches. Mais aussi des bouissons et des plantes poussaient ici et offraient des fruits comme des baies, des fraises, des framboises, des myrtilles ou des cerises. Des fleurs naissaient dans tout les coins, de tout genres et de toutes couleurs. Certaines avaient même de drôles de formes, trouva Ginny. Il semblait étrange que des fleurs aient une structure aussi ronde, on aurait dit d'immenses sucettes qui sortaient du sol. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue.

Tout en ce lieu était coloré et vif, un peu trop même au goût de Ginny. On aurait dit un endroit sorti tout droit d'un conte de fées.

Cependant, elle en tomba tout de suite sous le charme. Et elle en fût encore plus enchantée quand elle vit qu'à quelques pas de là se jetait avec grâce une grande chute d'eau dans une rivière entourée de gros rochers, dont l'eau étincelait sous la lumière du soleil. Elle avait toujours trouver agréable le bruit de l'eau et fermit un instant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce son délicat. Elle en profita pour humer l'air et fit remarquer alors :

« - Cette odeur... Je l'ai déjà senti quelque part. »

Harry lui sourit.

« - Mmmh, Honeydukes, peut-être ? proposa t-il en faisant quelques pas vers la rivière, avant de s'asseoir sur la magnifique pelouse. »

Ginny ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et le regarda étonnée.

« - Ca alors, c'est exactement ça ! S'exclama t-elle, émerveillée. »

En deux enjambées, elle rejoignit son ami et s'installa à ses côtés. Tout cela avait éveillé sa curiosité et elle désirait maintenant en savoir plus sur cette salle et sur les secrets qu'elle cachait. Pourquoi un endroit aussi féerique dégageait une odeur de chocolat, de guimauve et de caramel ?

« - Tu crois que... s'apprêta t'elle à demander avant d'être coupée par Harry.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il les yeux baissés vers le sol. »

Ginny ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il lui disait ça. En effet, elle était plutôt ravie de découvrir un endroit si joli. Mais trop vite, elle sût qu'il parlait de choses sérieuses, comme par exemple son attitude distante de ces deux derniers jours. Pourtant, elle y avait réfléchi et pensait que c'était à elle de s'excuser, après tout, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation délicate à cause d'elle.

« - C'est à moi de me faire pardonner, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à faire quelque chose comme ça, c'est normal que tu en ais été gêné. Après tout, on est amis depuis si longtemps... Et c'était idiot de vouloir apprendre à embrasser.

Ginny ne pût s'empêcher d'être amusée par la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé. Oui, vraiment idiot. Harry fronça les sourcils et une petite ride soucieuse se forma sur son front. Il ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est entièrement à cause de toi que j'ai été comme ça. Je suis très nerveux ces derniers temps, et ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Que se passe t-il, Harry ? Est-ce que tu fais encore des rêves sur Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Ginny, inquiète pour son ami, qu'elle n'aimait pas tourmenté.

- Non, répondit le brun un peu amèrement. Je regretterais presque ces cauchemars d'ailleurs. »

Un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace apparût sur son visage tendu.

« - Quoi alors ? Dis-le moi, insista la rouquine en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle le soutenait.

- Le Quidditch, répondit-il, contre toute attente.

Sur le coup, elle retira sa main et le regarda, suprise de sa réponse. D'habitude, Harry adorait le Quidditch, c'était même quasi les seuls moments où il se sentait véritablement libre.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est devenu ingérable depuis qu'on a affiché la date des essais dans le Grand Hall. Je suis sans cesse solicité par ceux qui veulent entrer dans l'équipe, particulièrement Cormac McLaggen qui m'en parle dés qu'il me voit. J'ai dû plusieurs fois résister à l'envie de lui lancer un sort. »

Ginny dut réprimer un sourire mais lui lança un regard compatissant. Elle non plus n'appréciait pas tellement McLaggen, qu'elle trouvait bien trop égocentrique.

« - Il y a Ron aussi qui m'en parle sans arrêt. Il est sur les nerfs parce qu'il a peur de ne pas être repris dans l'équipe cette année, rajouta Harry. Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour le rassurer. »

Ginny ne commenta pas, mais elle comprenait l'angoisse de son grand frère. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas le meilleur gardien que Gryffondor ait connu, et avec Cormac qui n'était pas loin, la compétition risquait d'être rude. Surtout que lorsque Ron était stressé, il devenait un vrai manche sur un balai.

« - Et puis, il y a ce bal, continua Harry. Non mais quelle idée ! Dumbledore veut-il me rendre fou ?

Cette fois-ci, Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire.

- C'est ça la célébrité ! Fit-elle remarquer, hilare. Je suppose que tu as reçu beaucoup de demandes de la part de la gent féminine !

- Pas tant que ça, avoua le Gryffondor. Je pense que je les intimide. »

Il soupira d'exaspération et de lassitude. Les filles pouvaient vraiment être ridicules parfois.

« - Vraiment ? s'étonna la rouquine. Même pas une seule ?

- Oh si, trois sont venues me voir et m'ont demandé de les accompagner.

- Et qui sont les trois courageuses ? interrogea t-elle, amusée et curieuse.

- Eh bien, comme on peut s'y attendre, Romilda Vane m'a beaucoup tourné autour depuis qu'elle sait qu'entre toi et moi, il n'y avait finalement rien d'autre que de l'amitié. »

Ginny déglutit mais sourit tout de même. Elle avait fini par accepter qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus que ce doux moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans le dortoir.

« - Elle t'a posé la question directement ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Elle me l'a demandé une fois, mais je n'ai rien répondu, raconta Harry. En réalité, je l'ai fui comme la peste. Cette fille est cinglée. »

Harry grimaça franchement comme si il était en train de parler d'une chose répugnante. Cette fois, Ginny se permit d'éclater de rire.

« - Alors, tu imagines bien qu'entre Cormac et Romilda, je me sentais aussi bien qu'un chat entouré d'une dizaine de molosses.

- Romilda sera ravie quand elle apprendra que tu la compares à un gros chien, plaisanta Ginny.

- C'est ce qu'elle est, non ? sourit malicieusement Harry, un sourire que la rouquine lui rendit.

- Certes, Vane ne s'est jamais cachée de son béguin pour toi. Mais qui sont les deux autres filles ?

- Il y a eut Lavande Brown, qui a cru qu'une mini-jupe et un décolleté pigeonnant suffiraient à me convaincre de la choisir elle.

- Pathétique, soupira la jeune fille, en souriant toutefois. Qui d'autre ?

Harry sembla hésiter un instant avant de prononcer le nom de la dernière fille, comme si il craignait que celui-ci ne plairait pas à sa meilleure amie.

- Cho Chang, finit-il par avouer. »

En effet, le sourire de Ginny disparut aussitôt. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécier la chinoise et l'avait beaucoup critiquer par le passé, notamment lorsque son amie Marietta avait vendu l'A.D. Et puis la Serdaigle n'avait jamais eu un comportement très sympatique envers la Gryffondor, c'était tout juste si elle la tolérait.

Ginny la trouvait culottée d'oser demander d'aller au bal avec Harry, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« - Et que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda t-elle lentement, d'un ton suspicieux.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse. Et ce sentiment s'accentua quant Harry baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures, qui semblaient soudain très intéressantes. Finalement, voyant que Ginny le fixait avec insistance, il répondit d'une petite voix :

- J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. »

Ginny eut envie de lui gueuler dessus mais elle se retint. Elle soupira de résignation en lui lançant un regard désolé et triste. Cette évidence devint claire pour elle : Harry était encore amoureux de Cho.

Cette réalité l'énervait mais elle n'en dit rien à son ami. Et si d'habitude, elle aurait essayé de le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter la proposition, aujourd'hui, elle n'en fit rien. Et si d'habitude, elle lui débalerait tout un tas de raisons selon lesquelles Cho Chang n'était pas faite pour lui, aujourd'hui, elle décida de laisser ça de côté.

Après tout ce temps, Harry aimait encore cette fille et Ginny devrait se faire une raison. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur, et tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était son bonheur. Si celui-ci se trouvait dans les bras de la Serdaigle, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Ginny devait cesser d'être un obstacle à cette relation. Le garçon n'avait pas choisi pour qui son coeur battait, celui-ci s'en était chargé à sa place. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas, et ce n'était surtout pas Ginny qui allait remettre cela en cause. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider pour Harry. Il avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps, et c'était comme ça.

« - As-tu des sentiments pour elle, Harry ?

- Oui, souffla celui-ci dans un murmure. »

Ginny sourit en voyant son ami qui semblait très mal à l'aise, il ne souhaitait pas la blesser et cela lui fit plaisir qu'il pensait tout de même à elle. Puis, doucement, elle alla reposer sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et de l'autre, lui attapa le menton afin qu'il relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux. Son regard était triste mais résigné. Douloureusement, elle prononça :

« - Alors donne-lui une deuxième chance et va au bal avec elle. »

Harry observa le visage de Ginny pour vérifier qu'elle était bien sérieuse en disant cela. A part ses yeux, son visage n'affîchait aucune expression, elle préférait éviter de lui montrer ses véritables sentiments pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable. Il réalisa alors l'effort surhumain dont elle venait de faire preuve rien que pour pouvoir prononcer cette phrase, elle qui avait été la première à dire que Cho ne méritait pas son amour. A cet instant, Harry sentit naître en lui une vague d'amour plus grande encore qu'avant pour Ginny, ce qu'il n'avait pas crût possible jusque là. Comme il avait de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi compréhensive et aussi généreuse. Elle n'hésitait pas à s'effacer pour lui malgré son propre avis sur le sujet. Son bonheur passait avant le sien, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, il avait de la chance d'avoir Ginny comme meilleure amie. Son amitié était l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait au monde.

Délicatement, il prit sa main dans les siennes et la lui caressa doucement comme si ce geste valait mieux qu'un merci. Elle comprendrait qu'il la remerciait pour son soutien et sa présence.

Elle observa longuement ce geste en réprimant un frisson nerveux. Elle détourna finalement la tête de ce contact et se mit à admirer le paysage. Elle décida d'alléger l'ambiance.

« - Cet endroit est magnifique Harry. Merci de me l'avoir montrer.

- De rien, dit-il d'une voix cassée, avec un sourire toutefois.

- Il y a quelque chose de spécial ici, je ne saurais dire quoi. Cette pièce me laisse une impression d'irréalité. »

Harry sourit franchement, montrant une longue lignée de dents blanches et droites.

« - C'est normal, rassura t-il. Cette clairière a la particularité d'être comestible. »

Ginny tourna la tête vers lui, un air clairement surpris sur le visage.

« - Tu veux rire ?

- Non, je t'assure ! Tiens, goûte un peu cette herbe ! » _(Hum, le gazon hein, pas autre chose d'illégal xD)_

Ginny sembla un peu incrédule au début et ne voulut pas croire en ce que lui disait son ami. L'idée de manger des brins d'herbe lui semblait étrange. Mais Harry était bien décidé à la convaincre de la goûter.

« - Bon allez, pourquoi pas ?! Finit-elle par dire avant d'arracher quelques brins et de les entrer tous d'une bouchée dans sa bouche. »

Elle mâcha un petit moment et un air ahuri prit bientôt possession de ses traits. Quand elle eut avaler le tout, elle s'exclama :

« - Mais ! C'est à la menthe !

Harry acquiesca vivement de la tête, content de son effet.

- Le meilleur, c'est le pommier là-bas, lui apprit-il en lui montrant le dit arbre. Celui avec les pommes rouges. Elles sont délicieuses ! »

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents se mirent à goûter tout ce qui leur tombèrent sous la main. Ginny s'empara en premier de la fameuse pomme, la plus rouge qu'elle vit de sa vie, qui était enrobée d'une couche de sirop horriblement délicieuse. Elle eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à la lâcher tellement elle était bonne, mais elle dut se résigner en constatant qu'il y avait bien trop de choses à goûter en ce lieu pour s'encombrer de ça. Elle finit par l'abandonner au pied d'un arbre et commença à manger le tronc de celui-ci, qui était en réalité du chocolat double caramel.

Ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, il y avait tellement à voir et à manger. Ils s'émerveillaient devant la magie de la Salle comme deux enfants qui s'étaient retrouvés par hasard au Paradis de la Gourmandise. Ginny jeta son dévolu sur chaque fruit qu'elle arriva à attraper et les goûta tous. C'était tous de vrais fruits, seulement recouverts par une couche de sirops aux divers goûts. Finalement, elle alla cueillir l'une des grandes sucettes colorés qui sortaient d'un parterre en gâteau au chocolat, où poussaient aussi de nombreuses fleurs en massepain et en sucre acidulé.

Harry s'amusa à goûter chaque tronc d'arbre, qui avait chacun une saveur différente. Si le premier était au chocolat au lait, le suivant était noir ou aux pépites de noix. Quand il en fût un peu dégoûté à force d'en manger autant, il se dirigea vers la rivière où se jetait la cascade à l'eau claire et plongea sa tête dedans pour se rafraîchir. Ginny finit par le rejoindre et s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau, afin de s'en asperger le visage. Finalement, les deux adolescents, repus, s'allongèrent côte à côte sur l'herbe.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant le calme serein qui s'était installé et le bruit apaisant de la cascade. Finalement, Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle sourit et dit :

« - Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au ventre de ma vie.

Harry rigola et tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Pareil pour moi. En plus, ça m'a donné soif tout ça.

- L'eau de la rivière a l'air délicieuse, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Sûrement, mais je n'ai pas le courage de me lever pour boire, se marra Harry. »

Ginny rit puis soupira d'aise.

« - Comment as-tu découvert cette salle ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je me cachais de Miss Teigne, répondit Harry. J'ai vu cette grande Statue et je me suis planqué derrière. En reculant, je n'ai pas touché le mur et je suis tombé en arrière sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et j'ai attéri ici.

- Tu as montré cet endroit à Ron ? Il serait très heureux de découvrir un lieu pareil. Tu sais comme il adore Honeydukes.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Oui Harry, ce serait une bonne idée de l'enmener un jour ici, insista Ginny en se redressant sur ses coudes afin de voir son ami. Je pense que si il est pris dans l'équipe, tu vas devoir faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour gérer les émotions de mon frère. Tu sais qu'il peut vite péter un plomb quand il est sous pression. Une ou deux heures dans ce petit coin de Paradis pourrait le détendre et l'aider à mieux jouer. »

Harry se redressa sur lui et regarda Ginny, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux brillants.

« - Mais oui ! S'exclama t-il, bluffé. C'est brillant, Gin' ! »

Il lui sauta dessus et ils firent un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe avant de se retrouver à quatre mètres de là. Ginny eut un mauvais attérissage et dut s'appuyer sur l'un des rochers pour se tenir en équilibre sur Harry. Malheureusement, le rocher en question n'avait pas la même consistance qu'un rocher réel, puisqu'il était fait en mousse au chocolat. Sa main s'enfonça dedans comme dans du beurre. Harry éclata de rire, sous elle.

En regardant sa main, Ginny fut d'abord très embêtée, mais voyant que son ami n'hésitait pas à se moquer d'elle, une idée lui vint et son regard se tranforma en celui d'une fille qui s'apprête à faire un sale coup. Elle serra les cuisses du garçon à l'aide de ses jambes afin de l'emprisonner. Harry s'arrêta de rire, préssentant que quelque chose de très mal allait lui arriver. Effectivement, un instant plus tard, son visage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de mousse.

« - C'est injuste ! T'es trop cruelle, Gin' ! Se plaignit-il, avec cependant une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Je sais, je sais, fit la rouquine, fière d'elle-même. Attends, je vais te nettoyer. »

Doucement, sans arrière pensée, elle reprit de son index toute la texture qu'elle avait appliqué, qu'elle lécha goulûment. Elle recommença plusieurs fois l'action jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que près des lèvres d'Harry. Elle remarqua alors seulement que celui-ci s'était immobilisé depuis un moment et n'osait plus faire un geste.

Elle ne sut pas où elle trouva le courage ni la désinvolture, mais doucement, elle se baissa vers le visage de son meilleur ami et commença à embrasser le coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de chocolat. Elle glissa lentement sur sa bouche et l'embrassa timidement. Elle sentit ses entrailles faire des bonds dans son abdomen et retint un petit gémissement lorsque le garçon répondit à son baiser. Celui-ci s'approfondit très vite alors que Ginny y mettait tout son coeur, ses lèvres tellement avides d'avoir attendu ce moment. Elle fût surprise lorsque la langue de son ami se fraya un passage jusqu'à sa bouche mais se laissa faire. Sa langue et la sienne se cherchèrent un instant puis commencèrent à se caresser et à s'enmêler dans une longue danse aux milles et une saveur.

Ginny, qui avait déjà pu apprécier le goût particulier des lèvres d'Harry, aima encore plus ce baiser grâce au chocolat que son ami avait dégusté un peu plus tôt et qu'elle pouvait à son tour goûter.

Trop tôt, Harry mit fin à leur échange en repoussant doucement la jeune fille. Celle-ci se redressa et fixa son ami. Il avait les lèvres rougies par la fougue de leur baiser et ses yeux brillaient. Un éclat qui disparut très vite.

« - Je suis désolée, souffla Ginny, la respiration courte. »

Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas le moins du monde désolée de ce qu'il venait de se avait adoré ce moment et aurait voulu le continuer, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Harry souhaitait.

Elle se dégagea afin qu'il puisse un peu respirer et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il se redressa et lui lança un regard désolé.

« - Ginny, fit-il d'une voix basse. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses des idées.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je t'aime comme une soeur, et peut-être un peu plus que ça lorsque nous nous embrassons, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

Ginny inspira une bouchée d'air comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, pendant lequel une petite ride se forma sur son front alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

Harry avait peur qu'elle se fasse des illusions, à raison, puisque c'était un peu ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Il était amoureux d'une autre fille et donc, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir à elle ce qu'il croyait qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais qu'attendait-elle vraiment de lui ? Maintenant qu'elle se posait la question, elle réalisait que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'embrasser.

Après tout, Ginny n'était pas amoureuse de Harry. Alors où était le problème ?

Sur un ton de confidence, elle lui dit alors :

« - Harry, après cette soirée où nous nous sommes embrassés, j'étais un peu perdue. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'ignorais ce que je ressentais. J'avais tellement aimer notre baiser que j'ai cru que j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi. Mais j'ai réfléchis et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis jeune et je ne sais pas toujours décrypter mes propres sentiments. Mais maintenant, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Harry. Pas du tout. Pour moi, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le dit ami, qui se détendit. Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, affirma la jeune fille. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui toucha délicatement la bouche du bout des doigts. Elle la regarda avidement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« - J'en ai juste envie, Harry, continua t-elle. Et toi, n'en as-tu pas envie, non plus ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor lui planta un bisou chaste et rapide sur la bouche. Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, rit-elle. Alors on fait comme ça ? On reste amis, et tant pis si l'on fait quelques écarts, on est jeune après tout. C'est un peu crû de dire ça comme ça, mais puisqu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous, autant se faire plaisir. »

Ce plan sembla plaire à Harry qui acquièsca aussitôt. Finalement, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il lui sauta dessus et commença à lui faire des chatouillis sur le ventre, chose dont elle avait horreur tellement elle en était sensible. Ils roulèrent tout les deux tout en essayant de se chatouiller l'un l'autre, en criant et en riant comme deux enfants. Mais leur baisse de vigilance montra leur erreur et tout les deux se retrouvèrent dans la rivière, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, étonnés d'avoir attéri là, puis éclatèrent de rire avant de continuer leur petite bataille à travers l'obstacle que représentait l'eau. Harry attrapa Ginny et continua sa douce torture en la chatouillant, mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se dégagea sans trop de difficulté avant de lui éclabousser la plus grande quantité possible d'eau au visage. Le garçon essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger mais déjà, il ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses lunettes où s'étalaient des milliers de particules d'eau ainsi qu'un peu de buée.

Finalement, après une bataille acharnée qui dura bien une demi-heure où Ginny s'avoua vaincue, ils se laissèrent aller dans la rivière et posèrent leurs fesses au fond de l'eau. Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle et un rythme cardiaque raisonnable, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en rigolant. Puis, tout en écoutant Harry lui raconter comment Lavande l'avait dragué le matin même, Ginny aspira une grande gorgée d'eau pour se dégager la gorge tout en pensant qu'elle aurait bien voulu un peu de bieraubeurre pour bien terminer la soirée.

OOOOO

Quand Harry vit l'expression de Ginny devenir ahurie, il arrêta son monologue sur la jeune Lavande. La rouquine avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait l'eau transparente d'un air émerveillé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- L'eau ! S'écria Ginny. Elle a un goût de Bièraubeurre !

- Sérieux ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, oui, allez goûte ! »

Harry s'empressa de lui obéir et constata, qu'effectivement, l'eau avait un goût de Bièraubeurre, ce qui était assez étonnant puisqu'elle n'en avait pas du tout l'aspect. Harry voulut vérifier quelque chose et reprit une gorgée d'eau tout en pensant à du jus de citrouille. Ce n'était plus le goût amer de la Bièraubeurre qui glissa dans sa gorge mais bien celui de la boisson à la citrouille. Il en fit directement part à Ginny, qui vérifia d'elle-même si il disait bien la vérité, bien qu'elle le croyait.

« - Tu crois que... Commença t-elle à demander, un peu hésitante. Que la rivière peut prendre le goût du whisky Pur Feu ?

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Ils goûtèrent chacun à nouveau la rivière et furent ravis de constater qu'elle pouvait prendre le goût, la saveur, la texture et même l'effet du whisky Pur Feu. Ils en burent plusieurs gorgées, appréciant la chaleur que cela leur procurait alors que la boisson glissait dans leur gorge. Ils restèrent là plusieurs heures, à boire et à rire. Très vite, aidé par la boisson, ils perdirent toute retenue et se permirent des gestes qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas eu en état normal. Ils conversèrent longtemps, Harry lui parla de l'impression que lui faisaient tout les regards des filles du collège et Ginny raconta les demandes de Zacharias et Ernie. Le garçon eut la même réaction qu'elle en pensant à Smith, qu'il détestait cordialement et ils rigolèrent longtemps de Ernie, en évoquant quelques anecdotes qu'ils connaissaient chacun sur ce dernier.

La conversation fut ponctuée de rire et de bisous, que chacun n'hésitait pas à donner à l'autre à tour de rôle. Ils se prirent aussi plusieurs fois dans les bras et se donnèrent des baisers dans le cou et sur la bouche. Cependant, quand Harry évoqua Cho Chang sans s'en rendre compte, cela jeta un froid à l'ambiance. Ginny décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la Salle Commune.

Ils se relevèrent et quittèrent la Salle avec difficulté, ne tenant plus trop sur leurs pieds. En chemin vers la Tour de Gryffondor, ils décidèrent de s'entre-aider et se tinrent mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. Mais Harry se prit les pieds dans ceux de Ginny et ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux sur le sol, ce qui fit éclater de rire la rouquine suivit très vite par le jeune homme. Ils avaient déjà oublié leur moment de malaise et rigolaient comme deux dépravés incapables de se relever, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer leur fou-rire.

Ils finirent par y arriver cependant et repartirent en direction de la Salle Commune, d'une démarche brinquebalante qui ne tenaient pas à grand chose. Ginny se sentait défitivement bien, l'alcool l'avait anesthésiée, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de douleur lors de la chute. La fatigue accumulée depuis vingt-quatre heures lui engourdissait l'esprit autant que l'alcool et tout ses problèmes s'étaient envolés. Elle avait tellement bu qu'elle avait l'impression que sa vessie allait exploser, ou bien qu'elle allait faire pipi dans sa culotte tellement elle riait. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à picoler, Harry et elle ne cessait de rire bêtement de tout et n'importe quoi, d'un rire hystérique parfois ou idiot, d'un rire d'alcoolo.

Et puis, elle était proche de Harry, elle l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois ces trois dernières heures et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Tout était arrangé entre eux et ils accumulaient maintenant crise de rire sur crise de rire, tant qu'elle en avait mal à la mâchoire. Et puis elle avait un putain de mal au ventre, d'avoir trop manger de sucreries et sa langue aussi semblait épuisée d'avoir tant manger de sucettes et de fruits au sirop.

Mais malgré son mal de tête et sa fatigue, malgré son mal de ventre, sa vessie, sa mâchoire, Merlin oui, que Ginny se sentait bien. Et Harry aussi semblait se sentir pas mal.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que...

« - Eh bien, que dois-je penser de deux élèves de ma Maison traînant dans les couloirs à cinq heures du matin, dans cet état honteux d'ébriété ? »

Ils étaient dos à la personne qui venait de parler et s'arrêtèrent net. La voix était grinçante et en colère, ils l'auraient reconnu entre milles et n'eurent pas à se retourner pour deviner qu'ils étaient vraiment dans de sales draps.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre là._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toutes super plaisir et elles me donnent envie de continuer cette fiction. Désolée à ceux et celles qui m'en écrivent mais anonymement, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Du moins, je ne sais pas comment je dois précédé pour pouvoir le faire. Mais vos reviews comptent autant que celles des utilisateurs de FF._

_Sinon, aussi, si j'ai mis du temps pour poster ce chap, c'était parce que je suis sur d'autres projets. J'écris d'autres fanfictions - non Harry Potter - et j'ai été prise dans un élan d'inspiration en faveur de mes autres fictions, au lieu de celle-ci. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'autres fictions, j'ai posté sur ce site mon tout dernier One-Shot sur Tokio Hotel, donc si cela vous dit, parce que vous aimez ou par simple curiosité, allez jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir ce dont je suis capable. C'est un tout autre style et décor que celui d'Harry potter. Peut-être que vous aimerez, qui sait ?_

_Bon, plus vite j'aurais des reviews sur ce chapitre, plus vite vous aurez la suite (qui je précise, n'est pas encore écrite). D'ailleurs, le chapitre 4 risque d'être très intéressant ! Il s'intitulera " Un Amour Artificiel " et il risque de tous vous étonner. So, pour connaître la suite, cliquez sur le lien vert en-dessous =D_

_Bisous !_


End file.
